


Devil May Cry/ Male!Reader Smutshots

by Mystic_apple



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Inflation, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_apple/pseuds/Mystic_apple
Summary: There hasn't been a lot of 'Male Reader' stories, so I decided to spill my old trash here. You can request and indulge in smuttiness and sin here—-Abandon all hope.





	1. Dante(3) x Male Reader

The soft jingle of bells echoed throughout the store, breaking the silence that was casted. The thump of boots on tile were heard before the door shut close again.

You turned and saw the most delicious man you have ever witnessed in your life. He looked so tone, and those piercing eyes were to die for. His white hair was slightly messy, but the look suited him. 

He was wearing a red, leather, trench coat, you noted as your eyes traveled down lower. The heat rose to your cheeks as you found out that he was shirtless beneath the leather. 

Those sweet abs and slim body....

You couldn't help but stare in slight amusement.

A chuckle shook you from your thoughts. It was coming from him! 

Your face turned a slight pink as you cleared your throat. "Hello there, how may I help you?" You said with a smile.

"I have a feeling that you like what you see..." Dante winked and leaned against the counter, making the hue on your face darker. "That aside, I have an appointment today." 

You raised an eyebrow, picking up the clipboard on the desk. You flipped through some pages: "What's your name?"

"Dante." He replied, setting his chin on his palm as he drew designs on the marble counter with his finger in boredom. 

You looked through all the names and, surely enough, you spotted his name. "Sparda?" You asked, wanting to make sure you had the right person. 

Dante nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

You looked at the name assigned to him and blushed a little . "Ah yes, you are with me today." You winked, hand on your hip. 

You placed the clipboard down and waved him over. "Follow me." You said, almost in a purr, as you led him over to your room.

Dante followed behind you, fingers playing with the button of his trench coat. You opened a door and let him walk in before you closed it, locking it shut. 

You smiled and motioned over to the mat. "You can take off your clothes and cover yourself with a towel. Leave your clothes on the chair in the corner before laying on the mat."

You disappeared into another room before you could catch a snarky remark. You gathered some oils and hot towels from the room and placed them on a trolly. You  washed your hands and dried them before rolling out the items next to the mat, where Dante was now laying on his stomach. 

The man's towel was sloppily thrown on with little care and barely covered anything. You sighed with a chuckle, the sound causing the white haired male to look up. 

"What?" He asked, placing his chin on his palm,"Something wrong?" 

You shook your head," Nothing at all..." 

Your eyes scanned his body, humming as you were pleased with what you saw. He was very tone, lean, strong, and very cute. You licked your lips and traced his back with your hands. 

"A-Ah...You sure...?" Dante asked, back arching slightly at your soft, gentle, touch. A small whimper escaped his lips, but it was as if he had no shame in doing so. 

"I'm sure, now relax... " You reassured him with your sultry smooth voice. It seemed to do some magic because you immediately felt the tense muscles underneath your fingertips expand and relax. 

You continued with your routine: massaging in tight places and popping a few joints. You received many moans and groans from the man beneath you, which was hard for your perverted mind to not generate dirty thoughts of your overly cute costumer. As much as you hated to admit, a few , which you definitely enjoyed, visions slipped through. 

These visions all consisted of Dante's toned, muscular, lean body drenched in oil, moaning under you, pleading, and legs spread with his hands gripping his own snowy, white hair. It was to a point where you could barely hold back your desires. You knew that such actions would stain a bit if your reputation, but as long as it was consensual, the blow would soften. 

You took a small pitcher of olive oil and started to pour lines all over his impressive back muscles. Once his entire back was covered, you set the pitcher down and rubbed your hands together, almost as if you were preparing yourself more than you were him. You gently set your palm against the wet areas, moving them along to places scarce of the oil. You massaged it in, running your hands all over him, like the needy bitch you are. 

When you reached his lower back, one of your hands "accidentally" slipped onto his firm ass. A smirk graced your lips as you squeezed a little, hoping to not arise any suspicion from the man before him. The only thing you aroused was a bundle of groans and stirs from Dante. 

You then took a hold of his hips and gently patted them. "Arch your back and raise it up, please..." You demanded of him, wondering if this blunt request would slip past his radar. Fortunately for you, it did, but Dante surely didn't pass the opportunity to not give a good dirty joke. "Doggystyle already?" The man asked of you. "Just be gentle..." He teased, glancing behind to throw a smirk at you. 

You rolled your eyes playfully and winked: "Will do," You said, settling behind him and studying his unmentionables. He wasn't a small guy; he was pretty long, thicker than the average person. Even with that, you still knew that he could never compare to yours, which was concerningly big. If you had a dollar for every time someone questioned how you managed to keep the monster behind bars, you would be a trillionare. 

You proceeded with your work, running hands down the back of his thighs and coming back up, coating his front thighs with the oil. His hips were at pelvic level with yours, which would soon serve as the perfect advantage to you. 

You could hear him purr, almost like he was mimicking a cat. You glanced over and saw that his bottom lip was tucked right in-between those pearly whites while his cheek was rested up against the towel that was laying on the mattress. His eyes were closed, but it only added to the small desperate look that you had painted in your mind. 

You turned him into his back and saw his eyes flutter open. He was sleepy, that's for sure. You could tell by the way his eyelids fought between staying up and closing. "How is it, Dante?" You asked in an unusual sultry voice that even surprised you. 

The man below shifted his gaze over to you and chuckled, a smirk stretching those wonderful, thin lips. "Fucking great...I might even take a snooze..." He said jokingly, turning his head to the side. "I also have a feeling that you want to put more than just oil on me..." He said, just as your hands made their way to his abdomen. 

You tilted your head, feigning innocence. "What do you mean by that?" You asked, hiding the grin that threatened to split your face in half. 

Dante seemed to ponder for a moment, almost as if he was questioning his claim was even right in the first place. He took a look at your grin and that was the one thing that he needed to assist his intuition. "From the look that you're giving me, you seem so hungry..." He said, a smug smile in his face. "Maybe if you treat me, then I'll feed you well, babe..." Dante was now leaning up on his elbow, knee bent up with his free arm resting on it. He shot you a playful gaze. 

The tips of your ears turned red when he literally called you out on your schemes. You wanted to ask how he found out, but you held your tongue, considering that you might've been a bit too translucent. "I'll take you up on that..." You mumbled, a hand snaking down his abdomen and grasping the already half-hard organ. You wondered why you didn't notice it through the towel in the first place. 

The grunt you heard was nothing but a pleasure for you to hear. All you could see was a shit-eating grin on his face, which small strands of silver hair made slightly askew. You pushed him over to where his stomach was resting against the leather surface of the table. He glanced back and whispered the words your inner self needed to hear to finally let go: "Don't keep me waiting long..." 

Alright, so he wasn't a pussy then. You tore off your shirt and tossed it to the side before moving to your pants and discarding it the same way. You already felt undressed, thanks to Dante's eyes, but now, you feel like he is picking apart at your conscious, digging around your soul with those dagger-like, baby blue eyes. 

He gladly lifted his hips up when you came back around with the scented oil. Placing it onto your fingers, you gently rubbed it around, massaging it into your palm before gently tracing his hole and slipping in one. The reaction you got should not have surprised you, but it did: he just snickered at you. It was almost as if he was expecting something more than what you have him.

If that's the case...then you hope that he didn't mind ditching foreplay. You growled under your breath, whipping out your veiny sausage and coating it with oil. Dante, however, seemed to be too engrossed in his own self pride to notice that you were already getting to the finale. "Fucking slut..." You spat at him playfully, earning a hum of compliance. 

His eyes widened as your tip circled his entrance. He turned around, somewhat panicked: "W-Wait, what are you- AGH!" His sentence was cut off by a short cry of pain when you forcefully jammed your dick inside of his entrance, filling him to the brim with your being. "A-aah..." He whimpered before his top half collapsed on the massage table. Tears clinged to the corner of his eyes from the burn in his ass, but a submissive look was plastered over his face, which made you smirk. 

He was so tight, so hot, so wonderful, inside. He was the best fuck toy on the market, in your opinion. "Y-You're in so deep...mnh...~" It seemed that Dante was starting to get used to your...impressive...size. "Not bad...not bad at all..." He whispered, gripping the edges of the table to brace himself for your brutal poundings. 

You reached down and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up before you started to move your hips slowly. You wanted to see his face as you pleasured him, for you were confident in your courting skills ( and with no complaints in the past). 

Dante was still clinging to the table for dear life, now panting instead of having his teeth continuously grind against each other. His thin lips were parted, and angelic moans poured from his mouth, something so out of character for a half demon. He backed up against you, eyebrows pinched as his eyelids fell half-way over those blue gems. He sped up his pace, probably sending a message for you to go faster, and that was a request you would happily fulfill. 

You went for his hips, releasing his snow, white, soft strands, relentlessly pounding into him like the animal you were. The table was jerking with each violent movement, legs threatening to snap in half. Dante shamelessly begged, submitting to you in full, for the demon knew who was boss. 

You then felt a heat build up in your abdomen that retained the character of a tightly knitted knot; it tightened, the heat becoming unbearable. You released a ferocious growl and slammed Dante flat on the table, nails digging into his scalp. You leaned over, gathering those soft sweet sounds in your ear, which soon became strained and louder as your thrusts prolonged, signifying that he was close to his end as much as you were to yours. 

After that tight knot snapped, you latched your sharp teeth onto his neck, drawing small lines of blood from his tender, pale flesh. You filled him up, just as Dante was releasing on the space below them, eyes rolled back in ecstacy as his back dipped inwards. 

After riding out the high, you slumped against him, smirking as you pulled your teeth from his neck. Your lips were tainted with his sweet blood, a delicacy that you soon began to crave more of... it's not like Dante could leave, after all...

Dante was slowly recovering, occasionally twitching from the best you left pooling inside. "You still haven't..." He muttered, trailing off as he felt the place where you bit. With wide eyes, he looked back at your grinning face. "Wait...you're--" You held a finger to his lips and nodded to confirm his suspicions. 

You winked and whispered into his ear. "You act as if others can't smell you from a mile away, Dante..." You purred, licking the Shell o his ear. "When I saw your face, I just had to indulge!" 

"You incubus bitch..." He cursed playfully, earning a chuckle from you. "Just shut up and be mine, will ya?" You asked, tilting your head. "I'll give you another massage~" 

Dante rolled his eyes and grinned. "Hell yeah!"


	2. Vergil(3) x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people forgot that there was a third addition to the two known twins! Basically, you decided to side with Vergil in his pursuit of power.

You stared out the window from the comfort of your chair, gazing out at the corrupted world before you. Endless, purple bolts of lightning clashed with the dark sea, not making a single sound for your ears to hear. You were in the demon realm with you brother, Vergil, for you were the only one to comply with his orders and plans, unlike Dante, your other brother.

You didn't agree with Vergil's plans, but you knew that he would've shunned you if you didn't, and you can't have that; you wouldn't be able to take it, for the simple cold shoulder made your soft heart shatter. You had a sick secret; no one knew of your your guilty desire: You had a huge crush on Vergil. Yes, he was your brother, but you couldn't help it. Despite looking exactly like Dante, who you thought was a fool, he managed to catch your eye. It wasn't his appearance, but his personality. He was so stern, so stubborn, so demanding, so....perfect. He was your interpretation of a perfect man.

You always caught your eyes lingering over his lean figure, and you couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to run your hands over his body, feel up all of his muscles and crevices. You were on his leash, an obedient dog, wrapped around his finger in a pretty bow. Every praise was worth the pain and suffering. Your heart would swell and jump into your throat when he gave you a rare smile, and those words that resembled a reward.

When you heard that familiar voice call your name, your body reacted before your mind could. You turned your head towards your beloved brother and stood up, nearly towering over him. You might have been been born at the same time as the rest of your brothers, but you weren't identical to the twins. You were taller and had bigger muscles; you also kept your hair short for your own personal reasons (you won't have to brush it out of the way when you burn holes into Vergil's frame). But everything else about you was very similar to your siblings, such as your hair, baby blue eyes, and your demon blood (of course).

"Yes, Vergil?" You questioned, eyes fully on Vergil. Your crush tilted his chin up to look at you and held up a small, crumpled up piece of paper with characters written across the page. "I need you to translate this for me. I'll be in my office when you finish." He said, slipping it into your hands before turning on his heel.

"That won't be necessary. Why should you wait when I could just tell you right now?" You asked, a smirk playing on your lips as Vergil stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around. The look on his face was priceless: Vergil looked confused, surprised, and...impressed, something you have been craving to see ever since these weird feelings emerged from their hiding spot.

He walked back over, ears perked up as he listened attentively. "You might think I'm joking, but it reads 'The power of those who want to reach the gate is in the...seed of the beholder...'" You said, the tips of your ears turning red.

Vergil seemed flustered too, for his cheeks were tinted with a faint pink, but it was then brushed away by his sleeve. "Very well then. Good work. What do you suppose we do?" He asked, catching you off guard.

He *never* asked you questions; you didn't expect him to; you thought he knew everything, but here he was, asking you what *you* wanted to do. Your cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, and you placed the book back on the desk, which was right at your side. "Well...uh..." You always fantasized things about him. In those lucid dreams, you could say whatever, do whatever and receive no backlash, no ridicule. "You could always ejaculate in a cup..." You whispered, finding it extremely difficult to give options without trying to sneak your way into his pants.

Vergil, however, didn't seem to be phased by the option. "Are there any directions in the text?" He asked, his gloved hand coming up to tuck a stray strand of white hair behind his ear. 

You continued to look through the passage and read that the seed was supposed to fresh and untouched, meaning that Vergil couldn't just put it in a cup or squeeze one out with his hand. In conclusion, Vergil couldn't be touched by himself or anyone else. The only way to go hands free... Oh no.

If you could, you would save yourself the embarrassment and tell him to read the book for himself; but alas, you were his eyes when it came to the demonic languages. You chewed upon your bottom lip as you tried to think of some other solution to this easily answerable predicament. "Well?" You heard your impatient brother say. You could almost catch the soft tapping of the tip of his boot against the hard-wood floor.

With a broken sigh, you finally decided that having sex was the only option. You pointed to the paragraph of ancient scribbles and did your best to look him in the eyes. "Forget about the cup. The seed can't be contaminated." You said, your cheeks heating up by the second. "It has to come straight from the tap..." You mutter, but it's loud enough for your brother to catch.

Blue-eyed Vergil glanced at the ground in thought, most likely trying to come up with a means on how to achieve this difficult task. After a few moments of silence, he lifted his chin up and gathered his sword. "We're heading out." He said, ducking into his own room first before coming back out.

The quickness of it all bewildered you, for you never expected your wily brother to jump to the finish line: "Have you come up with a way to solve—" He quickly interrupted you. "Yes. Say no more and follow," he stated sternly, leaving you no choice but to do as he says. Deflating, you sluggishly followed, carrying your usual sorcery book.

After a few monsters and a big-ass spider, you finally made it to the arc where the gates resided. There was a large bowl resting in the center of the floor. You assumed that this was where the seed would be placed. Once you stepped in, the doors closed behind you, locking the two of you in the room with no choice but to satisfy the needs of the palace. You look to your brother, who was already un-arming himself.

You raised a brow, but he gestured you to do the same. You placed your book next to his weapons, and a sudden urge took over your body: you wanted — no— you *needed* him. The instinct was so strong that it physically put you in pain. No longer could you hold yourself back, for your inner demon was quickly taking control.

Before you could stop yourself, you already had Vergil pinned to the floor underneath you. Blue eyes caught your own red with intentions of defiance only to realize the idea of submission. He immediately started to relax, averting his gaze elsewhere.

You stuck your snout right into the crook of his neck, taking in his delectable scent while your animalistic side was being the most annoying with all of the purring and cooing. Your hands wandered, unzipping Vergil's vest while fingers slipped under to caress the tender, pale flesh beneath.

Your lips found exposed skin, and you finally got the taste you were craving for; he was sweeter than any treat even though he has a bitter, hard outside. You bit on his shoulder, which made the man beneath you tilt his chin up while a small small whine left his soft, plush lips.

The clothes came off with rushed jerks and movements. Vergil slowly became just as eager as you were. Both of your eyes turned a blood red, indicating that the demons have already taken over the human mind. Vergil was on his knees, hips lifted up with his hardened tip right above the lip of the small bowl in the center of the floor. "Hurry up," he growled, gazing at you from beneath his now messy, white bangs.

Currently being the alpha, you didn't like his tone of voice. You reach over and pressed his cheek against the harsh, stone floor. You used your free hand and lifted up Vergil's hips to meet your own. You positioned yourself at Vergil's entrance and slowly pushed in, a low groan leaving your lips as you felt the heat squeeze you tightly. The man beneath you cried out in what sounded like pain, but the flustered face you caught showed anything but pain.

Once you were settled in, you leaned over and kissed the nape of Vergil's neck while your hips started to move, creating wonderful friction. Your dream had unintentionally came true; here you were, laying with your brother in a sinful, pleasurable, animalistic, intimate dance. The sweat began to gather at your brow, but you didn't bother, for the pleasure intrigued you more.

Your swollen cock pushed in and out, your pre-cum acting as a slippery lubricant to aid your quick movements. "Shit..." You cursed as you felt the heat build up in your abdomen.

Your red eyes glimpsed down at Vergil, who was helplessly scratching and clawing at the ground. Drool was crawling down his chin in the midst of his pleasure, which brought you much pride. "Ah...harder, please..." You heard him cry out, causing a grin to rise on your face.

You leaned back and gazed down at Vergil's, twitching, pink, lovely hole. It was leaking with clear fluids— so erotic. Your plump balls smacked against his pale flesh as your raging cock dove in and out of Vergil's stretched hole. Suddenly, Vergil screamed and pushed his hips against yours, pleasure filled tears falling from his reddened cheeks: "There! Right there! Don't stop~" Vergil begged, which was very out of character for him.

Your brother seemed close, for the pre-cum was already leaking into the bowl. You kept pounding at his sweet spot, watching your brother turn to a puddle of goo right before your eyes. "I-I can't... hold it..." He stammered out, eyes closing as moans poured from his lips.

You bit upon your bottom lip and gave one last strong thrust before Vergil froze up and released into the bowl, coating the bottom of the cup with white. The tightness brought onto you was so overwhelming that you couldn't bring yourself to pull out. You came right inside of him, filling him up until the contents started to leak down his pale thighs.

You both sit there, panting as you tried to recover from your high. Just then, a glowing light came from beneath Vergil, which caught your attention. You glanced down, and the bowl was empty! It absorbed the demon seed, which caused it to glow. The gates at the other side of the door began to open, making the rest of the room tremble. Vergil tiredly looked up, a smirk forming on his face. "Ah...Good job." He said just as you pulled out.

As you were getting cleaned up and dressed, you saw Vergil look back at you, his tongue gliding over his lips. No way... Did he just wink at you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a twitterz ( https://twitter.com/Daddy_Vergil?s=09 )


	3. V x Male Reader x Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero accidentally snaps at a certain someone and hurts their feelings.

It was a lazy day at Devil May Cry. Trish and Lady were out at a local bar, Dante was out for Pizza and sundaes, and Morrison was screwing off elsewhere, leaving you, Nero, and V alone at the office, which was a horrible combination.

According to V, you were annoying as can be, but he once said that he "envied your optimism," which in turn, made you have a long face. You had no idea what it meant, but you took it as a compliment. Nero said something along the same lines, but with a grumpy attitude. You were going to ask, but you decided not to mess with the man, for he probably was in dire need of a Midol.

It was late in the evening. Nero was cleaning and brandishing Red Queen on the worn, leather couch, while V was muttering line after line of William Blake. They were entertained while you weren't, which was their ultimate mistake. You were hyper, more so than anyone in the gang (excluding Nico of course), and you were talkative, a boy full of bubbles— happier than anyone else in the world. Although your optimism was appreciated in both areas of comfort and pep-talk, you had a habit of making light to a situation. Nero once yelled at you early on about the severity of being called "dead weight" after you told him to lighten up and get stronger in your gentle, kind voice. The incident left you down in the dumps for nearly a week until Nero actually apologized for it.

You were on your stomach, laying on the floor and staring out the window, a juice box hanging from the straw that was stuck in the hold of your lips. You watched cars pass by, which was the only sound that filled up the crowded room. Out of boredom, you began to hum your favorite song while your heels tapped against your backside. You traced random shapes on the splintered, wooden floor beneath you while your eyes absorbed the orange sunset before you. The way the light blue slowly darkened into a purple and blended with a deep, saturated orange entranced you.

Just before you became completely lost to the sky, a small, slightly harsh 'shh!' made you freeze. He turned around and found Nero, who had the index finger of his Devil Breaker placed upon his lips. "Ah...sorry." You said with a small, sheepish laugh. You caught the strained one he gave back, but you couldn't blame him since he had a rough day on the job. After a few more minutes of unbearable silence, you lifted your head, the box dropping from your mouth.

"Hey, Nero?" You asked, perking up slightly. You watched him sigh with a look of disdain. You immediately regretted it. "Is...everything okay?" You picked up the box and waddled over to Nero, sitting beside him with a gentle smile. You placed a hand on his shoulder, but it was smacked away by a metal one, which made your skin tingle. "O-Ow..." You muttered before hearing him say. "I'm not in the mood."

You frowned and cradled your hand to your chest, trying to come to terms with this odd treatment. Before you knew it, tears were coming to your eyes, and you quickly excused yourself to the second floor, hiding your sniffles behind your thin sleeve.

Meanwhile, V looked up from his book and shot a disapproving look at Nero. "That wasn't the most graceful rejection I've heard from you." He spoke softly, closing the book closed. He gazed up when he heard sniffling coming from the room you shared with V and Nero. "He isn't like the many of us, Nero. He's fragile."

Nero ran a hand through his hair and gazed down, his face stained with a bit of regret. He always tried to keep his temper in control, but it slipped rarely; but now, ever since the mission started, he's been snapping quite frequently. "I know... It's just—" He growled in frustration and gripped his hair once he realized that he was trying to justify his actions.  
V

V waltzed over and patted Nero's shoulder. "Come up when you're ready." He advised quietly before shuffling away and climbing up the stairs. He slowly opened the door to the shared room and spotted a pitiful lump on the mattress. He tucked his book back in his coat and sat down, green eyes gazing upon the mess of pillows and blankets.

You were hurt, but you didn't blame Nero, for it was your fault for bothering him at a bad time. You flinched when you felt a hand pat your back. You quickly cleaned yourself up, wiping away your stray tears, before poking your head out of the mound of blankets. At the source of the dip in the bed was V, who was an unexpected visitor; most of the time, he didn't even bother.

"Ah! Hello V!" You greeted, plastering a smile on your face. "Is there something you need?" You pretended as if everything was alright, for you didn't want others worrying about you when there were others that needed your help.

V frowned and reached out, patting your head. "Just wanted to see if you're okay, that's all." He said, raising a brow. "You are okay, I presume?" The question sent a pang to your heart, for you were — as if on cue — reliving the events of nearly an hour ago. Tears started to swell back into your eyes as your brain defied you, tormenting you, taking stab after stab at your sensitive structure. "I'm fine." You said, no tone of bubbliness in your voice, which was out of place.

"You lie." He said, slipping off his sandals and propping his cane against the nearest wall. He cupped your cheeks and combed his fingers through your soft hair, lovingly tugging and stroking the strands at the back of your neck.

You shoved your face into his inked chest, clinging helplessly to his leather clad waist. An arm wrapped around your back, immersing you in warmth, rubbing your spine while soft lips muttered line after line of poetry to pass the time.

You must've fallen asleep, for you were faced with darkness when your tired eyes opened. You snuggled your head against something warm and tried to close your eyes once more, but that sensual, calming voice reached your ears. Instead of hearing William Blake, the voice was directed at you: "Did you have a good nap?" He asked, staring down at you and slapping the book closed. "Mnh..." You nodded with a smile, curling up in his lap. When you realized where you were, your cheeks flushed red, and an apology was quick to escape your mouth, but a slender finger was placed over your lips. "It's fine," V cooed, the golden light of the lamp emphasizing his sharp features and softening his eyes, "I don't mind at all..."

Soon, footsteps could be hear near the room. You turned your head and spotted Nero at the doorway, scratching the back of his head. You instinctively cuddles up to V more for protection, and Nero seemed to take offense.

"Hey..." Nero whispered, slowly coming to your bed side and sitting next to V, who had you resting on his chest. You gazed up at him, a frown marring your features. "Do you need something?" You ask, murmuring against V's bare skin.

You flinched as his hand came down and patted your head, something polar opposite of what he did prior. "No...Well— Yes! Sorta..." He seemed uncertain, which made you all the more concerned and confused. "I wanted to apologize for what I did today." Your eyes immediately widened, and you suddenly became hopeful since you knew that Nero didn't entirely hate you. "Even though I have a bad day, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and...I'm sorry." It seemed like Nero was having a difficult time gathering words as well.

You smiled and sat up, crawling over to him and wrapping your arms around his neck. You've already accepted his apology when he first stepped foot in the room with a face full of regret; you just wanted to hear him say it— make sure that he was true to his apology.

"It's okay," Your voice was barely over a whisper, and your gentle hands caressed his flawless, pale cheek, "Just don't let it happen again." You were about to say something else regarding the situation, but you were silenced by a pair of slightly chapped lips.

Your eyes widened for a few moments before you finally let them close. You were completely absorbed into the kiss, hands grasping at his broad shoulders. You flinched a little when you felt another pair of hands crawl over your sides and slip up to your chest. You pulled away to spot V laying on your shoulder. You almost forgot about him! How rude of you!

"I have something's I want to apologize for, but I hope this will make up for it." You heard his soothing voice right up against your ear while his gentle hands popped the buttons of your night wear. He pulled back the clothing to reveal your hardened, pink nips and your delicate chest.

Nero, being the greedy man he is, dug in and started to lick and kiss about your flesh, making marks and leaving angry, red teeth marks where ever he kissed. "Nero." You sighed in pleasure, your quiet moans soon cut off by V's soft mouth.

Soon, the clothes came off, leaving you vulnerable to two hungry lions. Your legs were lifted and spread, revealing your pink, tight hole to Nero, who licked his lips at the sight. He knelt down, face close to your leaking hard-on and clenching hole. "Nero, what are you— A-Ah!" His tongue lapped and licked your entrance, bringing an onslaught of new, weird feelings.

Your hands dug into his hair, forcing him further. Your eyes rolled back and close when the tongue finally sunk inside. You weren't a stranger to intimate nights, for you, Nero, and V had some fun every once in a while. Each time was a new experience that left you high and dry, waiting for more.

"Feels heavenly, doesn't it?" V asked, his thumb rubbing the back of your knees. In a situation like this, V's scholarly voice seemed more than just sexual, but leaking with plain, utter sex. It was nothing but that, and you could surely get off to it, given the right circumstances.

"Yes~ Yes...More...It feels amazing." You gasped, hips trembling when you felt a hand grasp your leaking need and begin to stroke. "V...Nero..." It was V's turn to leave all the marks on your once flawless skin.

When the ministrations slowly stopped, you opened your eyes and shot a questioning look to Nero, who was grinning with devious intent. "Nero...? Why did ya stop?" You mumbled, bucking your hips.

"I've got something better you might like." Nero said, firmly grasping your length before allowing his hand to vibrate. You shot up and started to squirm, short pants and moans leaving your swollen lips. "N-Nero!" You cried, clawing at the forearms around your waist, which so happened to be tattooed.

You barely noticed the two fingers already inside of you, stretching your walls and prepping you for the next big thing. Your mind was clouded with lust and pleasure, unable to express or create a coherent thought.

Three...

Four...

You wondered how he could fit so many fingers inside. He usually just stuck with the three since he wanted you as tight as possible. Maybe he was just spoiling you...

A tattooed hand came out in front of you, holding a small packet of your favorite lube: mango flavored. They must've been sincerely apologetic, for they never used the damn thing unless it was your birthday or Valentine's day. Nero grasped your body, pulling you to his chest while V got to work with the lube.

You released a small giggle when you felt something press against your entrance. You pushed against it, groaning as V's slick member slipped right in without hesitation. Despite how frail and skinny the poet obsessor was, his length was quite impressive, for it was longer than Nero's, but not as thick.

You were pulled back against V's chest, staring at Nero, who was enjoying the show that the two of you presented: V's wet cock slipping in and out of your tight, pink, little fuck-hole while you drooled over the sensation.

"Faster, Harder...Please..." You begged V, whose hips were moving at a gentle, slow pace, grinding up against your insides and purposely teasing your sweet spot. The cunning man always knew where it was, no matter the position. "You're a little needy, my Dear." He spoke, kissing up your neck while he lifted up your thighs.

He brought you down harder, making you cry out in utter bliss. "Like this? You like it rough, don't you? You little slut..." Hearing him use such vulgar language was always a shock, but it made you ever more desperate for his good loving. "Yes...Yes...give it to me..." You pleaded again, grasping at his hands and forearms.

Nero chuckled at your desperate appearance, and the smell of Mango was apparent once more. Your lazy eyes gazed up to see Nero looking over you, but they widened when you felt something pressing against your stuffed hole. "W-Wait, Nero!" No...They wouldn't do that to you. But the would...

You cried out when Nero forced himself inside, grunting and mumbling about how tight you were. Tears rolled down your cheeks, but the white-haired teen was quick to lap them up. "Shh..." He cooed, settling his devil breaker over your forehead. It gave off a soft, green light and a warm, loving heat. You immediately relaxed, the Devil Breaker succeeding in making you calm down.

"Sweet Surrender? Are you serious?" V asked, growing a bit. "You could've been a little more gentle." He scolded, gesturing to your trembling, whining figure.

You panted, squirming to accommodate the large mass inside of your hole. You looked up to Nero and placed your hand over the Devil Breaker. "Move...please..." You said, making Nero snicker.

He looked to V: "It's less painful."

"But you could've shown more love!"

"But he—"

"Stop bickering and fuck me!" You interjected, a grown on your face. "You can argue later...but you need some apologizing to do before then." You said, making the male's nod.

"Of course..." V said, bucking up into you. He motioned for Nero to do the same.

After a few minutes, they found a good pace to satisfy the both of them, but most importantly, to satisfy you. You were a drooling mess between the two. The pit of your stomach started to heat up, simmering to your climax. "Nero...V...I-I can't hold it anymore!" You cried, bucking down against the lengths in your ass.

"Cum for us, babe..." Nero spoke, only for V to come in with something a little more poetic. "Go on, Dear, show us how much you enjoyed us."

Their words served as a catalyst for your growing need for release. Soon, you suddenly burst, cum squirting from your length and landing on your chest and Nero's abdomen. Due to the convulsing of your body, the men inside were squeezed together, making it too tight for them to pull out.

You whimpered as you felt the heat pool into your abdomen through growls of pleasure. Hands held you still while your walls massaged and milked them out of their climax, leaving everyone tired and spent.

You collapsed against V, close to unconsciousness. You barely had enough strength to feel the two of them slip out, spilling their combined essence on the sheets. The last you saw before you blacked out were peaceful, smiling faces of the ones you cared about while they held you close, sandwiching you between them.


	4. Dante(3) x Male Reader x Vergil(3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil happened to be a little late for your Birthday.

Of course, the book and legends always talk about a man named Sparda, a demon who went against his own kind to save the humans --and even settled down with one. He had two, beautiful, powerful children, the legend said. Little did they know, there was a third that went unnoticed. You have no clue how historians missed a third child, but you didn't quite care, for the invisibility gave you the upper hand in battle. Yes, your blood would have a scent, but of course, the demons just shrugged and walked off, probably thinking that you were wearing some classy perfume.

But...the invisibility makes you feel as if you are just standing in your brothers' shadow, waiting to be noticed. Your father paid equal attention to all of his children, yet only two came out to be known while the other was labeled as the "runt" of the pack. During that woeful night, you were hidden under a bed, right where your mother told you to hide before she was brutally killed. After the chaos, Dante eventually found you....but not Vergil. You stayed with him ever since, but never went on his odd jobs, for he doubted your skill as much as Vergil did. They were both so powerful while you were close to just a normal human. Yet, you couldn't blame them at all...

To lighten up the angsty mood, you gazed from your book to the calendar, smiling as you realized that it was your birthday! That also meant that Vergil and Dante were a year older as well, but they explicitly expressed that they didn't meddle with those customs much, especially Vergil.

That only meant that you were going to spend this day alone...again. You already made plans to go get wasted at a bar, maybe even make yourself a few fake friends and participate on a one night stand. That was usually the case...

Little did you know, your brothers were planning a special, little something for you when they get home. Lately, they've been noticing how distant you were, and as much as Vergil's outer shell wouldn't allow it, he agreed to work on something with Dante to cheer you up.

You pushed a few white strands of hair back as you returned to your book. Your hair was identical to your siblings', in terms of color, but you liked to keep it short, unlike the two twins.

As the hand on the clock made a full rotation, your eyes were getting heavier. You yawned and placed your book on the night stand before standing up and reaching to the sky in an attempt to get rid of the slight ache in your back. You released a satisfied sigh and slowly trudged to your room, which was upstairs.

Since you've been with Dante, you've also been through moments of poverty and moments of Lady's bullshit-ery. Your asshole of a brother even gave you your own room in the Devil May Cry headquarters; it was right next to Dante's, but smaller and tidier.

You closed the door and considered locking it. After a while of contemplating, you just waved the possibilities off and left it alone. You stripped down to your boxers, folded your clothes and hopped underneath the sheets. After closing your eyes, you were out like a light, probably responsive as a rock. You were a hard sleeper, so the only thing that could wake you is a bomb.

While you were deep in slumber, all curled up in a small ball, surrounded by more than enough fluffy pillows, Dante and Vergil were just returning from a mission, ready to go along with their plans. "Is he asleep?" Dante asked Vergil, who was peaking through the sliver of space between the door and door frame. He nodded to Dante, who grinned in return.

You were...less than fortunate when it came to the day of your birth. Since you aren't fully human, you had to abide by different rules, such as mating seasons. And that would be a nightmare when you were out during public. Many think that getting a boner in class was bad, but you were full on horny. It lasted for a week, and you couldn't leave the house without eyeing the first person you saw like a piece of meat to a lion. Your position also blurred the lines. You were dominant, but you also wanted to be courted, which confused the hell out of you... With that said, your Birthday was always on the worst day of your presumed "heat" which made everything less enjoyable when you went to the club to celebrate.

Both Dante and Vergil snuck off to the main room, where they had a small, messily decorated cake ( courtesy of Dante), and a bottle of your favorite beverage: Hennessy. It was a very dangerous drink, for they knew that you couldn't handle alcohol for shit, so they prepared for the worst. Like the saying goes, when you drink too much " _Henny-thing can happen,_ " so they expected you to do some wild shit.

Just as they crept up on your room, they heard something other than your soft snores and the gentle rustle of blankets. You were curled up alright, but your cheeks were tinted pink, there was sweat gathering at your brow, and you were panting softly. A few groans left your lips, and the blankets were soon kicked off by your sleeping body, revealing the lump that was apparent on your boxers.

Dante and Vergil gave each other a glance, Dante cracking a grin seconds later. Vergil shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, definitely not. He is our *brother,* Dante...." Vergil said, pushing back his snow white strands.

Dante chuckled and shrugged, nudging his elder brother on the arm. "C'mon, Virgin! We can help him...plus--" the man gestured to his own pants, "--I need help, too."

Vergil was fuming at his new nickname, for he and Dante both knew that wasn't true. "That's disgusting, brother..." He replied, wondering why he even decided to look down in the first place. But then, just like Dante, the gears in his head started to turn,  and things that wouldn't normally click started to click. He applied pressure to the bridge of his nose and gave Dante's implied desire a thought of his own, something that he doesn't too often-- if not-- at all.

After giving it a bit of thought ( a lot of thought), Vergil sighed and nodded his head, widening Dante's mischievous grin. He assumed that it would be entertaining to let himself go for at least one night...

Dante casually waltzed into your room, for he knew that nothing could even slightly stir you. He slipped under the covers and slid his arms around your frame, purring as he felt the warmth of your heated, squirming body. He entangled one of his legs with yours while Vergil slipped in behind you, similar arms going around your front and crawling over your chest.

You seemed to notice the warmth engulfing you, and it caused your demon to purr. The scent of two alphas made your heat spike, causing you to whimper and whine. Your need spurred you from your sleep, and soon, your eyes started to open.

You noticed spikey, white strands of hair right under the crook of your neck, where kisses were being laid upon your warming skin. "V-Vergil?" You questioned, still drunk with drowsiness to the point where you weren't aware of the heat pressing against your back.

You then spotted another head of white hair below your collarbone. "Dante...?" You asked about once more, but received no response. Your worry soon started to settle in, but your brothers pushed away the troubles with their soothing hands. "What's...going on...?" You managed to say through your fogged mind.

A pair of blue eyes met yours; they had a mischievous glint in them, something you were familiar with: "Shhh..." You heard your older brother, Dante, coo, "We've got it covered, just relax." His deep, sensual voice sent shivers down your spine, and the demon inside immediately submitted, enjoying all of the sensual attention.

In the meanwhile, your brother's looked to each other, almost as if they were having a competition with their mind. "I believe a spitroast is in our near future," Vergil suggest, busying you with his cunning, sly hands, which slipped into your boxers, fingers brushing your length and making you whine.

"You're right," Dante replied with a grin, squeezing your bum and trailing his touch to your hole, making you squeak, "but I'm going in first."

"No way. My idea, my call." Vergil defended, peppering your flushed skin with his gentle kisses.

"I called it first, so I beat you to it." Dante spat back, pausing to nip at your ear.

"I've got a bigger dick," Vergil said, earning an offended look from his young brother.

It was amazing how the brothers could multitask: argue over fucking you while showering you with attention. You found the act to be comical, but it soon turned sour when your need grew with each second. They had to stop, or none of you would get to be satisfied.

"Now who said th—" Dante was cut off by your huff of annoyance. "Guys, stop fighting!" You cried desperately, rutting against Dante's hands and Vergil's crotch. Your pout was able to win them over, for they both sighed and gave in to you. "S-Since you're both indecisive...ah..." You couldn't form proper words, for a hand grasped your length,"... I'll choose."

The two looked at you, then glanced at each other. "Then who will it be, brother dearest?" Vergil asked, only for Dante to tag along. "We all know who you like best, and that's—"

"Vergil." You said, cutting off Dante with a little too much salt for your liking. You could almost sense the arrogant look on Vergil's face. "Vergil will go first..."

Dante, being as dramatic as could be, feigned a gasp and a hurt look. "Do you not love me?" He asked with a pout.

"Of course I do Dante. I love you both the same, and you'll get your turn." You advised the boy, who was quick to assume. "You didn't think I was going to leave you hanging, did you?"

"For a second, I thought you were...but whatever. First is the worst, second is the best." Dante said, sticking out his tongue at his brother, who merely chuckled. "Settled down now, the more you argue, the more tempted I'll be to leave you two hanging." You threw an empty threat, knowing full well that you couldn't last more than a few hours without assistance. Despite your statement being hollow, the brothers took seriousness in it and straightened themselves out, now paying more attention to you than each other.

Your entrance was already lubed up due to the bodily functions of your heat, so you had no problem taking in Dante's fingers when he pressed them in. You squealed and squirmed when you felt them rub right up against your sweet spot, which drew a small laugh — seemingly sadistic in nature — from the identical pair. With the fingers in your ass and the hand wrapped tightly around your length, you could barely take it anymore. "I...More." You said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The twins nodded, giving you what you wished. It was your special day after all. They ripped off your boxers and tossed them aside while doing the same to themselves. All those blurs of blue and red cloth soon became a faint memory.

You were soon placed on your knees, chest pressed against the fluffy mattress while something slick and hard slipped right up against your sensitive areas, making you sigh in pleasure. You bucked back against Vergil's hips, trying to get him to push in, which earned you a harsh slap to the ass. You gasped and whipped your head back to catch Vergil's devious gaze as a gentle hand rubbed the reddened flesh; it was as if he was apologizing in his own unique, Vergil-esque way. The man always managed to make any situation about himself. If his ego was a dick, Vergil would be classified as a whore, but you couldn't speak about just Vergil, for Dante did the same. They're both whores. The conclusion made you laugh, but you kept to yourself, not wanting to distract the boys.

"You like that, don't you?" Vergil husked into your ear, making you shudder. He teasingly dragged his hand over the red mark and gave you another sharp slap. This time, you had a sexy smile on your face, giggling beneath your hand. You watched him mirror the smile before he spread your cheeks and sunk in, making you roll your eyes back in bliss. You felt so full. Finally...

You were basking in the pleasure brought by Vergil's thrusts until a hand reached down and pulled you up. A hard length was pressed up against your face. "Don't forget about me, now." Dante said, staring you down with his beautiful, glowing, crystal-blue eyes.

You pressed your lips against the raging flesh and licked the head, loving the small sound that came from Dante's thin lips. Despite it being early in the game, you knew that both of your brothers were succumbing to your pheromones, making them increasingly desperate and sensitive— much like you. It wouldn't last much longer if each are eager to fill you up in both holes.

You popped the head in your mouth and started working your tongue around the bulbous head, earning a grunt and buck of the hips from the owner of the cock. You internally grinned before suddenly taking him down your throat. _"_ Fuck _!"_ He hissed, grasping at your soft strands and releasing a feral growl. It sounded dangerous, and it was, but you knew that he wouldn't lay a finger on you if it meant that he would harm you. Just as you were about to draw back up that curvy, thick cock, Vergil suddenly slammed into you, pushing you forward into Dante's pelvis. You choked a little, releasing a muffled cry that sent vibrations around the meat in your mouth.

You were drowsy with both of their scents lingering in the heated air. You cloud smell the blood of Sparda, but even the identical twins had certain scents that distinguished them apart. Vergil was more of a calming scent— that of  Green tea and Sea breeze — while Dante had a more masculine scent (compared to Vergil's seemingly calm and collected one)— Fancy beer and a hint of Oranges. Nonetheless, all of your senses your drowned by the two. You didn't know who to focus on, what to do, or how to think; you were a simple fuck hole for them to use— _their_ special, little fuck hole.

The both of them were moaning and groaning, which was music to your ears. The fact that you could make them crumble without moving a finger filled you with pride. Out of the three of you, you were the strongest of them all, despite how many times you've knelt down to submit.

Your eyes rolled back as you whimpered pitifully. Vergil brushed against that spot just right. Voice muffled, you pleaded him to hit it again, and somehow they managed to decipher your jumbled words. Dante pulled out of your throat, giving you some time to breathe. "You hear that, Vergil?" He questioned the identical twin while lifting you up by your hair. "Tell him again, babe..." He whispered while you swallowed what spit hadn't been spilled down your chin.

You glanced back at Vergil, who's chin was resting upon your marked shoulder. "Please..." You said once more, voice breaking since your throat was sore, "Right there...hit me there, make me yours, own me — the both of you — do whatever you want...just..." Your voice gave out, but you were able to get your point across.

"Hold on tight, babe..." Dante said, matching the look on his brother's face: calculating, determined, and ridden with utter lust. You nodded and held onto his thighs for dear life, feeling the other's glowing eyes on your melting figure. They were going to go all out, and you were perfectly fine with that.

You didn't know what happened, but all you could feel was pleasure, which sprouted from the tips of your toes, traveling up your spine, and clouded your brain. You nearly went limp, but Dante was holding your head well with a vice grip, his nails growing slightly due to the demon inside of him, and Vergil's hold on your hips was nothing less than Dante's. The dick ramming into your sweet spot and sinking into your throat brought you closer and closer to your end.

You screamed around Dante, clenching your jaw slightly while you spilled onto the sheets. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you felt warm juice shoot down your throat in a never ending waterfall.  He pulled out of your throat and shot the rest of his seed all over your face and chest, You felt like you were drowning in his seed.

Behind you, Vergil clamped onto your shoulder, making you whimper. You then felt your stomach pool with warmth. The length inside of you twitched and swelled, expelling Vergil's warm cum. He lifted your hips, so his essence wouldn't leak out as much. It didn't stop.

You felt your stomach round out where Vergil's cum was filling you full. His thrusts slowed to a stop, and your stomach had inflated at least three inches from where it used to be. You looked pregnant. Vergil took your hips and twisted you onto your side, so he could hold himself inside and hold you close. You could feel his harsh breath on the back of your neck while arms wrapped around your middle section, a lone hand caressing your swollen, cum-filled stomach. You felt too sore to move, too sore to do anything.

"Look at 'cha..." Dante teased, tilting up your chin and gazing at your messy face. He scooped up some of the cum on your cheek and pushed the finger between your lips. You sucked on his finger before pulling back, setting the side of your head on the pillow, spent.

You then saw a flash and heard a whirring sound coming from the side of the bed. Dante was shaking a small, paper square. Your cheeks flushed when you realized that he had taken a picture of you and your swollen belly. "This one's a keeper." He winked before kissing the top of your head.

You made a small whimper when you felt lips suck at your neck. "Happy Birthday, Baby." The two twins said in unison.

"It's my turn now..." You could see Dante lick his lips before you were sucked into another round of pleasurable fun.

 

 


	5. Vergil (3) x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil comes home after a longer than anticipated job.

It was the seventh day your boyfriend was gone for work. According to Vergil, it was an odd job that would take a little more research, effort, and time. He also said that he was going to be home in four days...not seven. 

 

When he wasn't back on the fourth day,  you, of course, were concerned for him. There were millions of negative thoughts running through your head:

 

_'What if he's dead?'_

 

_'Is he cheating?'_

 

_'Am I not good enough?'_

 

_'Is he tired of me?'_

 

_'...Did he leave me?'_

 

You couldn't bear to think of your boyfriend, the one you cherished most, leaving your for someone else. It would totally kill you; your poor heart couldn't handle it. 

 

You were currently on the couch, curled into a small ball, Vergil's spare coat wrapped around your smaller frame like a security blanket. You wore it around so much that his scent, which used to be strong, was now weak and barely noticeable. Your small tail snuck out and drooped, clearly expressing your mood. You whined and gazed at the clock, refusing to move from your spot until Vergil arrived. 

 

This day seemed to be worse than most: it was Halloween, and kids were knocking on the door. The first time it happened, you flew to the door, opening it in a flash, just to be greeted with children. Oh, what a trick it was... Your hopes skyrocketed, and you were excited, only for it to fade away just as quick. 

 

After many tricks and disappointments, you decided to stop going to the door. It was already getting close to ten, and the children had seemed to die down for the night. You faced the worst of your facts: Vergil isn't coming home. You couldn't accept it, for the thought of it just made you physically sick, and your demon equally ill. 

  
The short hand on the clock was nearing two o'clock in the morning, and your eyes were sent on the back of the couch, burning holes into the worn, cracked leather. Dark circles were already started to form under your red, puffy eyes, and the whines from your demon started to get louder, playing like a broken record. The doorbell rang, but you paid no mind.

Even if it was severely late, it could be just another teen ready to throw another blow to your sad form. Yet, the ringing persisted.

_'Go away...'_ you thought to yourself, not prepared for another round of heartbreak. 

 

Now, the door bell tune seemed to get violent. This was clearly not a tricker-treater. Tiredly standing up and rubbing your eyes, you walk to the door and unlock it one more time. You brace yourself as you opened the door, but your eyes found what you have been craving for: Vergil, all dressed in blue without a single scratch on him. 

 

You threw off the coat and leaped onto him, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. "Oh, Vergil!" You cried, burying your nose into the crook of his neck and taking in his natural scent of old books and Earl Grey Tea. You were so relieved that he was back that tears of joy started to fall down your cheeks. 

 

When he pulled back to look at your face, his blue eyes widened: "What happened?" He asked, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away your falling tears. You laughed at yourself for being so dramatic, for you never knew how emotional you were. "I thought something happened to you...When I didn't see you on Thursday, I stayed up waiting for you, right here." You said, sniffling a little. 

 

Vergil seemed to stare into your eyes with a bit of guilt. He never never knew how much his absence affected you, for he wasn't good at reading other's feelings, especially yours, no matter how hard he tried. Now that he was aware, Vergil could fix it— he could make it all better now. 

 

He kissed the top of your head and propped his sword on it's little stand and wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you to his chest. "I'm sorry..." He apologized, leading your, clingy self to the couch, so you two could cuddle. He knew you loved those. 

  
He sat you down on his lap and pulled the discarded coat over your back, keeping you warm and immersed in his scent. You could feel your demon and Vergil's purring together in harmony. You missed him so, and you could sense that he missed you, too, even though he wasn't open about it.

After what seemed like hours of cuddling, you gazed up into Vergil's blue eyes, which were already fixed upon yours. It was as if you were communicating without words, reading his thoughts and vice versa. The atmosphere slowly shifted from innocent to hungry in the span of a few minutes.

You needed no words, for you already knew what he wanted, and you were able to provide. You sat up and pressed against his chest, lips already finding their home on Vergil's. Your gentle hands pushed the material of his coat down his shoulders and busied with the zipper of his black vest afterwards.

"I'm so glad you're back..." You whispered once he pulled away to trail butterfly kisses down the side of your neck, leaving a few possessive marks that had you mewling into the corners of the empty office. A shudder ran down your spine when he mumbled against your neck in reply: "I promise to be quicker and keep in contact more often. I...was in need of you, too." The heartfelt confession made your chest swell with love. You held him tight, not wanting to let go, but alas, sneaky hands were persistent on slipping off your thin gown.

Beneath your gown rested your casual sleepwear, which happened to be laced, black panties. Vergil raised a brow, and the corner of his mouth slipped up in a smirk. Your eyes found his lap, wanting to avoid his piercing gaze. "T-They were comfortable! And I like them..." You defended lamely, earning a laugh from your wonderful boyfriend.

"They suit you..." He spoke, fingers playing with the delicate strings. "It's almost like you were expecting me tonight." He licked his lips, taking in the wonderful sight of your little length strained against the thin fabric of the panties. It was adorable to him.

His hands pulled away from the laces, deciding to leave them on for now. His lips found a new home on your chest, kissing and licking at your sensitive nipples, showering you with the attention you dearly missed. You would never tell — but Vergil might find out — that during your lonely nights, you may or may not have fulfilled your needs with a vibrant blue toy that Lady had bought you out of pity. When you asked her about the stats of said toy, she said that she found the largest in the store, and it still couldn't compare to Vergil's. You took pride in knowing that you could take something big.

You mewled as you felt Vergil latch on to a bunch and started to suck as if he was parched. He knew that your chest was one of the most sensitive spots on your body, and he would use that to his advantage. Your fingers raked through his neatly-groomed hair, pushing a few strands out of place while your small hips rutted against his lap, offering the best of what you could give him at the moment. You treasured the small growls that came from Vergil's throat. Just seeing his hard exterior crumble in your presence brought you more pleasure than when he filled you up with his hot juices.

As he busied himself with your other nipple, you finished undressing his top half, leaving him bare-chested. You ran your hands over his bulging muscles, feeling every bump and dipping into every crevice. His body was something to worship, and you simply couldn't get enough. His forearms are strong and secure, safe, and sturdy. His shoulder were broad, perfectly fit to hold you close. But, his chest was even better. Despite being hard to the touch, he was the best pillow at night, and it offered a one-way ticket to a good night's sleep. His abdomen was a rather intimate place: in nearly any position he put you in, you could always see his rippling abs as he thrusted into you. They held enormous force, the kind of force that left you high and dry every night he could.

No one — not even his own brother — knew his body quite like you did and no one knew your body like Vergil did. He did everything tailored to your own, unique body, and you loved it. Vergil suddenly pushed you back against his arms, making you do a back bend over his grip. Since you were flexible, you had no problem. The blood flowing to your head offered heightened senses, making you feel every little prick, lick, and every slip of his fingers.

You released a pleased sigh when you felt his mouth dip lower and lower until he could no longer reach, and that was right above the strings of your thong. The grip on his hair — which you weren't aware of until now — loosened, so he could pull you back up. The blood rushed from your head, making you feel dizzy. Vergil noticed the change and smiled, cupping your cheeks, so you could refocus on him.

"Are you okay, my precious rose?" He asked, making your cheeks turn a little pink. That nickname! It was a way to get into your heart. The nickname was special, and you wore it like you wore Vergil's coat.

"Mnh...yeah...just light-headed." You responded with a cute, lazy smile, placing your hands over his.

For a while, you two just stared at each other, reading each other, communicating without oral words. You then knew Vergil's intentions: he wanted this night to be sweet and passionate rather than quick and dirty (as it usually was). You loved it when he broke character just for you. His cold exterior melted no matter where he was as long as he was with you. He wanted to be loved and protected, and you gave him exactly that while he gave you the same in return.

"Oh, Vergil..." You let a small moan slip passed your lips when you felt fingers slip over your tight hole. When did he move under those panties? "...you Little Devil..."

" _Your_ Little Devil," Vergil corrected, a half-grin gracing his thin lips. "But, you can't be one to talk. You're a little loose, hm? Have you been missing me?" He called you out, slipping a few fingers in your mysteriously loosened hole.

You gasped and rutted against his hand, trying to get them deeper. "Yes...Yes...I missed you so much..." You whispered as if you were in a haze, hypnotized. "I want you you inside me please. I can't wait anymore..." You said, shoving your face into the crook of his neck. You haven't had any stimulation such as this in a long while— more than a week for that matter.

Vergil chuckled and smiled, patting your head and slipping his fingers out temporarily. "If that's the case, then let's go retire to our room. My brother and his little Title pawn friends won't be back until sunset tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world, and you can be as loud as you want..."

You nodded, holding on tightly when he hefted you up and carried you upstairs with gentle hands that caresses every inch of your butt and thighs. He wasted no time getting down to business when he entered his room. He placed you in the bed and locked the door. In the meantime, you slipped off the panties, creating the best view for your Vergil.

When he turned around, you swore that he looked at you as if you had grown a second nose— he was utterly taken aback: Your legs were spread, and your small hands pulled back your cheeks to reveal your sweet, clenching, pink hole. The twitch in his eye was a good sign.

"Vergil~" You cooed, motioning him over. "I can't wait..."

One second Vergil was at the door, the next, he was between your legs, stripped bare. His monstrous length slid up and down your hole, each pass more tempting to slip into than the last. You rutted your hips against him, drawing a growl from his throat.

When he finally slipped in— the tip stretching you out to the point your eyes rolled back— you finally felt so full. Tears ran down your cheeks, glimmering under the full moon light that shined through the glass of your windows. You finally got what you've been craving for the past two weeks.

"Oh, Vergil..." His name slid right of your tongue when he started to move, thrusting in and out with earnest. He knew you liked it hard, and that was exactly what he was going to give you. After a while of hard love making, he shoved you up to the headboard on your hands and knees, a devious smile on his face.

You braced yourself against the wood and cried out as he slammed in, sending you forward and knocking the headboard into the wall. You had no idea how long it lasted, but the knot inside your stomach tightened quick, not giving you much time to hang on.

"V-Vergil! I-I can't! I need...to cum..." You pleaded of him, close to sobs on the headboard. Lips caressed the bitemarks on your shoulder, and words threatened to send you over the edge: "Cum for me, love...show me how much you miss me..." That voice made the knot snap. Crying out loud, you spurted your seed all over the headboard and pillows, tightening around Vergil's pulsing length.

After a few moments, Vergil gave one particularly hefty thrust before heat blossomed inside of you, making you squirt a smaller load onto the sheets. It was so hot, and you could feel more coming from Vergil. He must've really missed you.

Your tummy rounded out, swollen with his seed. You purred, soon collapsing onto the sheets with a satisfied look. Hands wrapped around your hips and pulled you into your side, making it easier for Vergil to hug you. His fingers trailed over your belly, and you could feel the smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Vergil."


	6. V x Demon!Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V stumbles upon a sad, little demon while on his way to the top of the Qliphoth.

You sat by the river side, tail dipping into the calm, blood, red waters of the demon realm. Your crystal, exquisite eyes gazed at your reflection, which was blurred by the disturbed waters. You cared for nothing, for you were lonely, unwanted, the "most useless" according to the new King, Urizen, and quite frankly, no one wanted to be a mate- just _a_ mate, for one night, not _your mate_. That was impossible. So, in the midst of your loneliness, you found yourself both sexually frustrated and desperate for the release of death- or the release from this never ending cycle. It's not even loneliness anymore; it's confusion, emptiness, the feeling that you're surrounded by darkness with the only, solitary spotlight on you. Nothing else. Just that.

You flinched when you heard a loud thump behind you. You were in a solitary part of the Qliphoth, where no demon set foot. How could someone be here? You turned your head and found a human face staring back at you. Your eyes widened when the white hair, blue eyes, and striking similarity to Urizen kicked into your brain. It was the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. He was definitely to be feared.

He gazed down at you with a pitiful, mocking gaze. You were weak, and you knew that, and the Son of Sparda could sense that, too— so much so that he didn't consider you a threat. As he opened his mouth for directions, you pointed down a fleshy tunnel with pulsing, red roots before he could ask: "It's a short cut." You stated, turning back to your puddle of blood.

You could _feel_ him shrug behind you before his voice caught your ears: "Alrighty then." Footsteps followed afterwards, a constant decrescendo until the sound completely vanished. That was the first conversation you've had in months, and what a waste of breath it was.

After a few more hours, another man came along, one with a mechanical arm and short, white hair. You repeated the same thing as you did before with the last visitor. You pointed at the red, fleshy tunnel with pulsing roots once more: "The short cut's over there."

This newcomer was more resistant than the last, for he questioned your direction. "Why should I be takin' directions from a demon like you?" He asked, pulling out a fancy looking gun that glinted in what little light this solitary section of the Qliphod had to offer.

You gazed at him with uninterested, dull eyes before turning back around. It didn't matter if he shot you. It was better than sitting in silence. Despite the teen's hot-headedness, he turned on his foot, face full of confusion. "Damn demons..." You heard him curse. Then, like Dante, the teen disappeared.

A few minutes later, another man appeared, walking slowly, steadily. You could hear the metallic tap accompanied by shuffles of what you assumed was from a person. They sounded too neat to be a demon with a sythe, but too sloppy to replicate another one of those Demon Hunters. Your ears perked up in curiosity, and your head turned before you could fully process the action. You spotted a lone figure seemingly struggling to move forward. You wondered how he even made it to this level of the demonic tree without being wiped out completely. Because of that simple fact, you didn't find him a threat at all— but you did find his presence familiar.

He walked by you, and you could clearly spot the determination in his furrowed eyebrows and the pain etched into his dark, green eyes. Your eyes caught his, and you froze, seeing an unfamiliar warmth in them. He shuffled closer, and you backed away, the fear of the unknown sinking into your veins. He was familiar, yet a stranger, and you didn't know what to think.

"Why do you fear me, demon?" He asked, a small smile gracing those plump, thin, lips.

His voice was sweet and deep, the most calming thing you've heard besides the gentle pulse of the roots surrounding you. Definitely not what you expected. To your surprise, he sat next to you, seemingly finding the action extremely difficult. His breath was heard in sharp pants and trembling exhales. The cracks upon his skin were more evident now that he was closer to you. "Wha...What hap—" The summoner quickly interrupted you.

"Not important. Even if I were to tell you, I would be losing valuable time." You heard him say.

"Then, why are you sitting with me? Don't you have something to do?" You asked, perplexed about his mysterious motives.

"Do you not recognize me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

You squinted your eyes, your tail slumping into the lone puddle of human blood that managed to leak out of the roots. You gazed over his gentle features, his green eyes, and frail stature. Nothing seemed to pop up at first, so you leaned in closer, looking at smaller things: his soft, green eyes, the way his dark hair fell over part of his right eye. He was mysterious, but you couldn't find anything other than the aura that he carried him.

"I can't..." You began, only to see him do something that only one person you knew did: he ran a hand through his hair, pushing the strands back. Despite him having long hair, V acted as if he was going to gel his hair back, even though you found it more appropriate for the mysterious man to push strands behind his ear.

For a split second, you saw your childhood friend: Vergil, a small boy who you visited quite often. You used to read poems to each other and play around on the swing set.

"Vergil?" You asked out of disbelief.

The man in front of you smiled and shrugged, despite him being in what seemed like pain. "You can call me V." He spoke, reminding you more and more of Vergil.

"Vergil— I mean— V, how are you...?" You trailed off, soon being covered up by V's scholarly voice.

"I was _part_ of Vergil, a part of his human soul that he never wanted to be seen..." He explained, a look of sadness coming over him. "Urizen is also a part of Vergil, and I want to...make things right, but as you can see, I'm slowly dying." As if on cue, a little glittering piece fell from his trembling arm.

"Oh-Oh no...V!" You reached out with your clawed hand and gently took his, caressing his frail fingers. "W-What happened?" You asked, your demon eyes filled with uncharacteristic worry.

"He is disposing of me, my friend." V said, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm too weak. He left me with no power to my disposal. I have no time, no energy..." His speech slowed, and he teetered over, landing into the safety of your arms. "I need... energy." He rasped, his cane clattering to the floor.

"H-How do I give you energy...?" You asked, nervously digging your fang into your bottom lip. "V...I don't want to lose you." You weren't like most demons, and it showed. You had a mysterious human side despite being a pure demon. Your form was more humanoid, and you could blend in with the human world if you wanted, especially on Halloween. "We still have so much to catch up on..."

"I know, and I want to stick around long enough to see it through, but I must ask a favor out of you," he said softly, catching all of your attention. "What is it?" You asked, tipping his chin up, so your ears could pick up each word, each sputtered, labored breath.

"It might sound lewd, and a bit took quick, but I need you to breed me." V said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

Your cheeks lit up like Christmas lights, and you glanced away temporarily to gather yourself. "H-How would that—"

"The seed carries energy, and...that is easily absorbed by my body since I'm so deprived of it." He explained, trying to keep up a casual expression. "Please...I don't have much time left."

To hear him beg like this — to see him so desperate and dependent on you — made you feel important, as sick as it may seem. You nodded and carefully set him on his back, eyes taking in what you were going to deal with. You were a virgin, having spent every agonizing heat cycle alone, and now you are being asked to breed someone you cared about for the first time. You've watched other species during their cycles (unintentionally), so you knew just about what to do.

His body was flaking, so you needed to hurry. He was so fragile and sensitive. Now, you weren't so sure that V could handle your above human average strength;  you didn't want him to crumble.

He needed it, or else he would die. That's enough motivation to keep you from backing out. You pursed your lips and slipped off the man's coat, sliding it down his shoulders enough to where you could see his soft, pink nipples. Leaning down, you caressed the tatted flesh with your long, forked tongue, the heat never leaving your face. You latched onto one nipple and started to gently suckle, drawing out a broken groan from the withering form beneath you.

Your claws trailed down his sides and met his belt. You carefully tugged the leather strap loose and pulled down the zipper, releasing V from the building pressure in his pants. You felt his hips lift up, and you gazed at him in confusion. "Hurry...please..." You heard him rasp.

You nodded and tugged his pants and boxers down beneath his knees. You treated him with the utmost of your gentleness, for you took care of his sandals. You folded his clothes the best you could and set it aside. "You're not as rough as I thought you were going to be." You heard him say.

"Well, I'm not like other demons, V. I never understood violence, and I don't find interest in it either." You said, eyes catching the hardened member beneath you. The sight made something stir inside of you. Releasing a small groan, you felt the plates guarding your crotch moved aside, so the head of your freakish length could poke through.

"I see..." You spotted his green eyes slipping down to your demon asset. He reached down, placing his fingers between your thighs and rubbing your sack, coaxing out the rest of your throbbing penis. The appendage was obviously thicker than V's thigh and just as long as the other male's forearm; it has bumps and ridges for stimulation, and it resembled more of a sex toy from hell; it glowed the color of the rest of your body, the tip being darker and leaking with a clear substance. It splattered on V's abdomen, seemingly sizzling upon his leaned body.

"You're a beautiful demon..." V said, reaching out with a trembling hand to caress your cheek and run fingers through your soft strands of hair.

"You're one to talk, V." You responded, placing a few butterfly kisses on his collarbone before trailing up his neck and trickling your lips down his jaw. Your claws lifted V's thin legs and propped them on your shoulders, so you could have access to his entrance.

After a few kisses placed upon V'a lips, you drew back and planted your face between his thighs. The sight of his tight, pink hole made you twitch. "Please, don't hold back, I want it." A small growl left your clenched fangs when you spotted V's fingers spreading his cheeks and opening his hole slightly.

You gave a gentle lick to his knuckles before licking along his puckered entrances. You reveled in the cry that V made. It was the most angelic thing you've heard since Nevan succumbed to that stupid demon hunter. You moaned at his unique taste and parted his hole with your thumbs before slipping your tongue inside. You held his trembling thighs as you sunk in as deep as you could and wiggled your tongue around, making V's back arch off of the ground. Surprisingly, V started to move his hands around, finally unlacing the loose corset with a sigh. You arched your tongue and watched as the tip of your tongue made a small lump in V's abdomen, which was right above the leaking tip of his cute cock.

After a few thrusts, you pulled out, licking your lips. You loved the way V was reduced to a trembling mess just because of your talented tongue. "Please...please... _please..._ " His begging sounded delicious, and you couldn't help yourself.

You spread his legs apart and grinded your hips against V's, making the male's eyes roll back to whites. You pressed your tip against his tight entrance and grinned when the opening clenched and unclenched I'm your presence.

"W-wait..." V picked his head up from the ground and glanced into your eyes. "Don't we need lube?" He asked, motionimg towards the puddle of blood next to the both of you. You shook your head with a soft smile and tipped V's chin up. "I got it," you said,"Don't worry."

You kept a close eye on V's expression as you popped the tip in. "Ah...W-Wait! Mnh..." You were a lot to take in, and you knew that. You held V's hips and groaned softly as you sunk in further. He was so tight and so hot...

V released a strange squeak when he felt something squirt inside of him. "What was that? Ah...It's so hot..."

"It's a little quirk I have as a demon..." You whispered, slowly pushing in another few inches.

You heard V chuckle before it died out into a lewd groan. "Built-in lube? Heh...ah..." He tilted his head back, frail hands finding your shoulders before trailing down your arms and finding home at your wrists.

You pulled your hips back and grunted when you slammed all the way in. A scream soon followed—one of pleasure (courtesy of V). The man's eyes were rolled back and his nails dug into your wrists, but not enough so to draw blood.

You started a slow, but powerful rhythym, leaving V lurching back with each thrust forward. You couldn't get enough of V's honest body and sinful lips. You leaned down to give him a kiss. You slipped your to give past his lips, swallowing down all of his wonderful sounds.

The nails that were on your wrists were now clawing at your hide-covered back, and those lips — which were against yours—released desperate, muffled cries, that started to grow in volume by the second.

"F-Faster! Harder...Breed me until I can't walk..." V growled against your lips, rolling his hips back onto your swelling cock.

"So good...You feel so tight, V." You purred into his ear, feeling the knot start to tighten in your abdomen. Your hips started to stutter with each thrust that pushed you closer to the edge.

"Shit...I'm going to fill you up until you're swollen with my seed." You said, earning a shudder from the male beneath you. "Fill me...Fill me up please..."

The begging seemed to push you over the edge, for the knot snapped, and your hips slammed forward, burying you impossibly deep inside of V. A loud roar ripped from your throat as your seed spilled inside of the delicate body beneath you.

V came alongside you, yelling your name to the sky above. His legs wrapped around you, keeping you inside, so the cum doesn't flow out.

V was reduced to do whimpers as he fell from his high, rolling his hips against yours. He placed his hand upon the lump on his abdomen, which your dick caused. It slowly started to swell with each pump of seed. When you finished dumping your load, you softened a bit and pulled out, smirking at the cum that started to flow out and form a pool beneath V's ass.

"You feeling better now?" You asked, rubbing his thighs gently.

V opened his eyes, his skin no longer cracking and falling apart. The color to his face was regained, making him more lively than sickly. That signature smirk spread across his face as he spread his legs, reaching down to dip two of his fingers in the river of seed. "I'm afraid that I need more energy. I still need to be able to walk without my cane~" He purred, spreading his messy hole with his two fingers.

You chuckled and dove back in for another kiss.


	7. Nero(5) x Demon!Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero meets a demon who has the ability to cry.

It was another week in the human world, fearing for life amongst competitive, demonic species and the few demon hunters that roamed around. You huddled in a corner, finishing the blood from a dismembered arm. You didn't like killing humans, so you took the scraps that the other demons left behind. You set the arm aside once you felt that your hunger was sated.

You curled into a small ball and wrapped your tail around you, bringing your arms to your chest and setting your head upon your knees. You needed a good nap, and you were certain that nothing was going to bother you. You closed your eyes and slowly floated off.

It wasn't like you feared the others around you. You just hated the way most of the species acted: uncalculated, violent, predictable, a shadow of their past life. You, on the other hand, were more intelligent. You could read, write, had above average stealth, and could plan ahead. Maybe, that's because you could fit in with different society's, such as noble demons, humans during October, and several high end demon cults.

Since demons never had any real connection with their biological creators, they were on their own since birth. You had many brothers and sisters, but you haven't seen any of them nor knew that they even survived. You were lonely, for your heightened intelligent separated you both physically and mentally. It was as if you crawled out of the darkness and was blinded by the light. You could never see the abyss the same way ever again— you couldn't.

The soft sounds of growling became apparent, and shook you out of your sleep. You groaned and curled up more, wanting a little more peace and quiet. Then, you heard it — a voice: "Ridin' high!" A cackle followed along with the sound of chaos— destruction.

Now, you were concerned.

You propped yourself up and looked around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Your ears twitched in confusion. Stumbling up, you wandered around, poking your head into empty rooms, empty halls, stepping over shattered glass and ruined floor boards.

All the demons were gone— all those mindless, dumb creatures. You didn't know whether to be pleased or concerned. You flinched when you heard a creak in the floorboards. Soon, came heavy steps, each one getting louder, getting closer. "I can still sense one of ya! Now, where are ya?" It was that same voice.

You backed away slowly, attempting not to make any noise. You stifled a surprised squeak when your foot slipped against something slippery. You fell back, knocking over a few ruined tables behind you. When you recovered, you were face to face with a deceased demon. You shot up, your own hand slapping over your mouth. You scooted back as far as you could, breathing labored, skin pale as the moon.

Death was something you avoided, for you were more collected than most. You despised blood and violence, so you were out of practice. Many demons called you a human since you both resembled one and acted as such.

You took a deep breath and avoided the gaze of those beady, empty eyes of the dead Frost. Your head whipped around when a Blitz flew through the wall in front of you and slammed right into your body. Knocked down to the floor once more, you cursed, trying to shove the Blitz off of you, but a sharp, internal pain was placed upon your stomach. You gazed down, and the Blitz desintegrated in your hands, turning to dust. The only thing left was a large blade that stuck itself in your stomach. You gasped, eyes wide and filling with tears. Blood slowly made its way down the corner of your mouth and down your chin.

"Oh, shit..." You heard someone say.

You glanced up and found a handsome looking boy with short, white hair. His eyes were like the sea, and his skin was pale as Birchwood. His lips were a rosey pink, and a curious expression carved his face. Your shaking claws gently touched the blade, and the pain jumped from a three on the scale to a nine, making you released a gurgled "help me." 

"Oh? Why should I help a demon like you?" He asked, twisting the handle of his blade. You bit your blood tainted lip and raised your head, the tears flowing freely down your cheeks. It hurt so much— it was blinding. You couldn't speak because you feared that you would vomit and make more of a fool of yourself.

The Demon Hunter's eyes widened, and he knelt down, propping the blade on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but you could sense what he was thinking.

He shooed your hands away from the wound and replaced them with his. "This is going to hurt, okay?" He began, reaching back with his human hand to grip the handle. You whimpered, but nodded, nonetheless. "Listen to my voice, and take deep breaths."

You did as you were told and sucked in dusty air, holding your breath while your eyes held in desperation. "One...two...three!" On the count of three, he yanked the blade out, drawing a agonizing cry from between your throat.

The large sword clattered to the ground, and the palm of a mechanical hand placed itself upon your deep wound, attempting to keep the blood from seeping out. You placed your claws upon his hand, gently clawing at his wrists to cope with the agonizing pain.

"Hold on, I got something that will help." As he spoke, a green glow emitted from the fingertips of his prosthetic. A numbing wave came over you, drowning out the pain almost immediately. Your head slumped against what was left of the wall, and your eyes followed in tow. "Just relax... I'll take you somewhere safe." His voice faded out, and you were subjected to a painless slumber.

You awoke to the sounds of yelling, almost as if the people in the room forgot you existed or simply didn't care about your sleeping body.

"Look, Dante, what good will it do to keep a demon — a _demon_ — in your office?!" You heard a female screech. "What if he wakes up and attacks, huh?"

The man, who you assumed was Dante, spoke up: "I know that you're concerned, but this one's different."

"Different how?" God, that woman's voice just made you wanna roll over and wished that young demon hunter had left you to die.

"He cried." A simple answer with little explanation. So what if you cried? "Demons don't cry. I had a run-in with a demon similar to the one Nero found," Nero...that was his name," He was so in love with a human girl, and the father found out about his powers— called him a demon 'n asked me to take care of him.

Even when her bastard father was near death, that demon healed him just so that his girly friend could be happy."

The story went on. It was an interesting one. This Dante was the talk around the demon realm. He was known for wiping out entire armies, killing Mundus, and bringing down Teminegru. It was no wonder that out of all the demons he's encountered, there would be a few just like you.

"When I talked with this demon at night, he didn't bother fighting back. He simply got on his knees 'n immediately surrendered and started sobbin' over his girl like a bitch.

This one right here... he's similar."

"You think that one example—" The female voice was cut off, but there wasn't anything around. You gazed around, finding it a pain to turn your head, and saw that her heterochromic eyes were upon you. "You're awake. Better be thankful that this slob—" she motions to Dante, earning a small 'hey!' from behind the desk,"— wants to spare you." She roughly poked you in the chest, making you hiss in discomfort.

As she left, she turned to Dante and adjusted the hunk of a weapon on her hip: "I'm off with Trish. Have fun with Demon boy." After that, the doors closed, and she was gone.

"Sorry, but she can be a bitch." You heard Dante say, making a little chortle rumble in your throat. "What's your name?" He asked.

You thought back and realized that you had no name. You hummed, shaking your head: "I don't have a name."

Dante smirked and clasped his hands over the magazine in his lap. "What, do you want me to recite that bullshit and give you a name?" He asked with a chuckle. " 'in the name of Sparda... yadda, yadda, yadda, I will name you...uh..." He gazed at you, tilting his head. "...Henry' "

Your nostrils flared with distaste. "Seriously? Henry?"

"I mean, you look smart n' stuck up. Reminded me of some asshole I had a few clash-ins with." He replied, shaking his head. "Just make one up for yourself."

You told him what you wanted to be called, and that took a bit of thought. You heard him laugh, a grin spreading along his face.

"Sounds nice, kid. I'm Dante, the bestest, the handsomest, the greatest—"

"I get the point, Dante." You interjected, your tail perking up a bit.

Soon, the doors slammed back open, revealing a familiar face. "Hey, kid!" Dante greeted, swinging his feet off of his desk and sauntering over to the man. "Miss me already?" Just before he was going to glomp the boy, he was thrown out of the way.

"No way, old fart!" Nero yelled.

"Whatever. I know ya miss me. By the way, that demon friend of yours is awake, and he has a name, too." Dante informed, making Nero freeze.

"Really...? I'll check on him." You heard him whisper before steps started to crescendo your way. Before you knew it, he was standing right there in front of you, hunched over your crippled form.

"Hey..." His voice was softer than before. "How are ya? I'm...sorry about before."

Your cheeks flushed at the close proximity. You could smell the demon blood so well now that he was closer. You settled back down with a small whine, feeling the full throb of your wound. "Better..." You replied, nuzzling your cheek on the pillow beneath your face.

Hands found their way to the blanket on your body and hesitantly thumbed the edges. "May I?" He asked, receiving a nod from you.

The cloth was peeled back, revealing a bundle of bandages over your stomach. "I have to change the bandages, so hold still." You made a small sound, which stood as a 'yes,' and let him do his thing.

As the bandages were slowly removed, you could see how bloodier each layer was than the last. The final layer was stuck upon your skin because of the blood, , making you grimace when it was pulled off. The wound was nasty, but the shock factor lessened the more you gazed at it.

It was throbbing, a small bit of fluid leaking from the clean cut. "It probably feels worse than it looks." He placed his hand on your wound, and the palm started to glow, sending a pleasant warmth throughout your body. You relaxed, a small smile on your face, tail curling up with glee. A purr rumbled in your throat, and your claw placed itself over his healing hand, letting Nero know that he succeeded in making you feel better. You were like a happy, little kitten, purring away to the pets that warmed your luscious form.

"Get a room!" Dante howled, grinning at Nero.

"Oh shush! You act like you don't bring home a new bitch every night!" He took his hand off of your wound to confront Dante, but your whine drew his attention back to you.

"Don't go..." You whispered, reaching out for his hand.

Nero cursed under his breath at Dante when the elder started to silently tease him. He turned and nodded, facing you with a big smile. "Here, let me take you upstairs, so I can lay with you." He offered, making your ears stand up, flushed and darkened.

With a bit of effort, he managed to lift you upstairs to the comfort of Nero's room. He set you in the middle of his bed, making sure you were comfortable before stripping down to his boxers and laying beside you. He placed his hand upon your stomach once more, sending that same, pleasant  feeling blooming through your body.

You draped your legs on his, tail wrapping around his waist. His fingers trailed from your wound, to the small of your back, which didn't falter the pleasure that it caused you. Nero was like a painkiller that brought you the same high each time; he was the best.

You rubbed your cheek against his chest and arched against him, claws palming his chest subconsciously. Your eyes closed in sweet bliss, all curled up against the demon hunter that spared your life. The morning after was the best one in your life. No more did you suffer the dull ache in your back from curling on the hard floors of abandoned houses and caves.

For the next few months, you and Nero have built quite the relationship. You were inseparable despite your ups and downs. What started as innocent touches to the shoulder turned into hugs, then caresses to the cheek, and finally to gentle kisses on the forehead. You remembered how much he apologized to you, even though it was an honest accident. You told him over and over _"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so don't worry about it."_

Even then, he continued to shower you with affection, apologies, and small gifts, such as flowers, a spare bit of the latest demon he killed, and a few weapons made by Nico. Since you weren't one for violence, you helped Nico make the weapons, so you were included in helping, but not taking part in the killing.

This particular day, you were acting a bit distant, and Nero began to notice.

You woke up and immediately jumped into a cold shower, for your body was burning up, like you were suffering a sweltering, high fever. You harshly scrubbed at your scaled skin with a towel, trying to rid of the heavy scent of your pheromones. You despised this time of year, for your heat was always at an all-time high: seven days of stubborn stiffies, and the utter need to be filled.

You hopped out and dried yourself, slipping into the clothes that you slept in: some loose, gray sweatpants and an oversized, white t-shirt. You couldn't wear Nero's spare clothes like you wanted because his scent would drive you insane.

You spared a glance to Nero before smiling and rushing downstairs. You hated to leave him with an empty bed, but it was necessary; you didn't want him getting grossed out by your heat.

You were in the middle of shoveling eggs down your throat until a clasped hand on your shoulder literally make you jump. Trying not to choke on your unseasoned eggs, you turned around to face a concerned Nero. "Hey...I got worried when I didn't see you. Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head. His hair was fresh from the pillow, and he was still dressed in his sleepwear: it looks like he chased after you right when he woke up.

You shied away from his touch and laughed a little, transitioning to nervousness when you felt the heat start to rise in your tummy. "S-Sorry. I was starving to death." You lied through your teeth, but felt that it was justified. "I'm okay. Don't worry, alright?"

You patted him on the shoulder and walked away, making haste towards your room. Once you were in, you shut the door and dove for the closet, leaving Nero to stare at a plate of unfinished eggs. You curled up, whining in pain as you started to pop one in your sweatpants. No matter how much you tried, you couldn't will it away, not like this— not in a closet full of Nero's scent.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, a confused Nero was making coffee for himself. Dante was sitting at the desk, feet propped up and a magazine in his hands as usual. "Hey, old man," the elder's nose lifted from the magazine, "Have you noticed anything wrong with—"

"Your boyfriend?" Nero turned a bright pink at the assumption. "Now that you say it, he has been kind of fidgety lately." Dante then sniffed the air and growled, making Nero raise a brow.

"What?" The young one questioned.

"Smell that?" Dante asked, gesturing to the ceiling.

"No...?" Nero tilted his head, taking in nothing but freshly brewed coffee and eggs in his nose.

"Smell harder—" The response was very intelligent.

"Do you really think—" Nero then caught a whiff of something strong and musky— something that made a growl rumble in his throat. "What is that?"

"Find out for yourself, kid." Dante said, burying his nose into his lovely car magazine. "It ain't my business."

Nero furrowed his brows with a sigh, finally giving into the man's advice. He followed the scent upstairs and down the bedroom halls, eyes peering into every empty room. He then stopped at the door to your shared room. The scent was stronger in here.

The door was pushed open, and Nero was nearly knocked out from how heavy the air was with your pheromones. The mere act of breathing made him dizzy, unfocused, and _hot_. He had enough logical braincells to close the door behind him before stumbling over to the source: the closet.

"No...no, no, no." You muttered, a sob escaping your swollen lips as you felt your heat spike higher than before. The steps near your door were muffled, lost in your overwhelmed senses. The closet door was swung open, revealing an equally flustered Nero with an equally painful hard-on. "N-Nero?" You managed to gather the strength to ask.

Your appearance was messy, but the darkened look in Nero's eyes told you that he was into it. Large arms pulled you out of the closet and placed you in the bed. "What's going on...?" He asked, brushing fingers through your soft hair. He was just as shaken as you were.

"I should've told you, but...I'm going through heat..." You admitted, groaning softly when his touch set your skin ablaze. "I didn't want to stage you in because I thought you would think different of me—" Your quick talk was interrupted by Nero, who looked slightly offended.

"Of course not! I would never, especially since it's a part of who you are..." Nero whispered, grabbing a hold of your claws and intertwining your appendages with his. "Let me help you in any way I can..."

"You want to help me?" You asked, somehow heating up more. "Once we do that, we'll be more than just acquaintances. You know that, right?"

Nero seemed to give it some thought before nodding. "I'm ready for it...anything to help you."

You sucked in a breath, tail whipping out and curling around Nero out of habit. "As long as you're okay. Just go along with your instincts. It tends to work better." You advised, parting your legs, so Nero could slip in between them.

Just seeing him between your thighs, made slick leak out of your hole and drench the cloth beneath. You were embarrassed and needy, and you needed to rid of this heat as fast as possible or else it would be a painful, agonizing week.

Nero seemed to notice your suffering, for he leaned forward and took a hold of the hem of your pants and shoved them down, letting your impressive length spring free. Your anatomy would be considered perfection by humans, for you had lean muscles, chiseled jawline with soft — but cold — features. Your length was superior to the average human, and — from what you heard from Nero— that's what most humans look for in a mate. But, all views are opposite when faced with demonic society. You were too skinny, too human, and your groin was below average.

An unintended moan slipped past your lips when hands grabbed your thighs, pulling them apart, so blue eyes could feast upon their prize.  "Instincts, huh?" You heard Nero mutter as he licked his lips. "Very well, then."

You nearly choked when you felt three fingers rub against your slick hole before easily plunging inside. "You're already so wet..." You heard him purr into your ear, sending another wave of warmth down your body. Your hole tightened around his fingers, and slick started to flow freely, now pooling on the light, blue sheets below.

Feeling your reactions, a grin spread itself on his face. "You like it when I talk dirty, don't ya? Little slut..." You replied with a whine, rolling your hips down onto his moving, thick, long fingers.

The Devil Breaker replacing Nero's right arm tore your shirt to shreds, revealing dark, perky buds. Tossing the left over shirt away, Nero took the time to examine your twitching, helpless, demonic mess of a body. "You're beautiful, don't you know that?" He said, placing a few kisses right under your jaw and trailing lower, nibbling on your heated, surprisingly soft skin. His growing fangs found a favorite place on your neck and sunk in, drawing small rivers of red.

"Y-Yes!" You cried, feeling yourself growl afterwards since you've now been marked on the outside. Now, all that's left is the inside.

You sunk your claws into his shirt, tugging at the fabric. "I want to toy with you all night, but you look too delicious to not eat." He said, his voice starting to change from his soft, silky one to a more layered, broken, and uneven one. His eyes were burning a bright blue that glowed within the darkness that the closed curtains brought. His transformation was more apparent, and you were eager to see his true form.

"Nero...show me..." You whispered, yelping as those fingers curled inside of you, brushing right up against your prostate.

"Show you? My devil form...?" Nero asked with a toothy smile. "Of course, anything for you..."

With a bright light filling the room, an angelic form made its presence before you. In place of Nero was the most handsome demon you've ever laid eyes on. His aura was possessive and dominant, making you willingly submit.

His eyes were a bright yellow, and his hair was bleach white, the tips reaching down to his shoulders. His wings were mounted on his shoulders, and they were translucent— angelic. Ironic, for a Devil.

His hands shoved you into your stomach and took place on your hips while his spectral ones took hold of your shoulders and held you down, so your behind could perk up, ready for breeding.

Your own wings fluttered, tail moving out of the way, so Nero could have complete access. You glanced back, eyes widening slightly when you saw his monster length. You were basically a stick compared to him. He was throbbing against the flesh of your lower back, leaking hot, pre-fluids onto your skin. He had bumps and ridges all over, making his dick look more like a freakish sex toy than anything else.

The hands on your hips moved to your cheeks, which were slowly spread apart to reveal your twitching, wet hole. The tip caught your hole, making you push back against him. He caught your hips and held them still, to your dismay. _"Nu-uh, not until you tell me what you want."_ You heard the Devil behind you whisper in that husky voice of his.

You reached back between you legs and spread your cheeks, wiggling your tail in front of his face. "Court me. Breed me. Fill me with your young!" You cried, tears of desperation and need welling in your eyes and glimmering at the corners. The answer seemed to Nero's satisfaction, for he stroked your beautiful tail and started to push against your clenching home harder until your entrance stopped resisting, and the tip popped right in, making your eyes roll back into your skull. You went limp as his pushed all the way in, the ridges and bumps rubbing you in all of the right places.

" _God, you're so tight..."_ You heard him praise, heightening your already blinding pleasure. _"So perfect..."_

You were losing your mind when he started to move, and he wasn't gentle either. His hips smacked against yours, hung balls doing the same. He was hitting your core, sending you jolting forward with each thrust; you would've flown into the headboard if it weren't for the the spectral hands gripping your shoulders.

Although you were drowning in euphoria, something below you caught your eye. Glancing down, you nearly came at the sight. Nero's large cock speared at your stomach, creating a large lump where his fat tip rested. The lump moved with each movement forward, stretching your skin and making it burn.

You could barely get the words out before you spurted cum on the pretty, blue sheets, crying till the air in your lungs ran scarce. Soon after, Nero sunk his fangs into the nape of your neck, holding you still. You could feel his swell impossibly large inside before his seed started to pour in, your intestines filling with seed until your stomach expanded to cope.

He was cumming so much. With each flood of seed, it was as if he were literally trying to impregnate you. Once the storm died down to sprinkling rain, Nero had made a sick parody of pregnancy with your stomach, which seemed like you were carrying two, full-grown twins.

He detached from your neck and let you fall on the bed. He spooned you, thick length keeping the seed inside. The spectral claws caressed your hip and cheek with soothing touches while his material talons ran over your swollen stomach in an act of love.

Soft kisses were placed along your neck and jaw before finally finding your lips. It was your very first kiss. Unbelievable, right? Demons weren't romantic, just a literal cum-and-go with no strings attached. After parting, you were left breathless once more.

"You okay?" Nero asked over your shoulder.

"M-mnh...very good..." You replied, losing grip on consciousness.

You tiredly grasped Nero's hip when he tried to pull out. "Keep it in for now..." You begged of him, an exhausted smile on your face.

He chuckled and nestled against your form, arms wrapping around you. You placed a hand over his and closed your eyes. "I never realized this until now," Nero began, eyes staring down at your stomach, "but I love you..."

Your cheeks flushed, and you kissed his forehead after brushing a few strands of his long, white locks away. "I love you, too..."


	8. V x Dante(5) x Dancer!Male Reader x Nero(5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a needed vacation, Dante, Nero, and V get to witness a special, private show.

For once, Dante managed to save enough money to take a vacation. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he invited a few partners to accompany him: V, Nero, and you. It was most likely a once in a lifetime trip, so you didn't hesitate to pack your things. You didn't know much about your destination, other than the fact that it was an island with a tropical climate and a sweet beach house.

You stood off to the side of your bed, rummaging through the closet to find appropriate clothes for the week long trip, which mostly contained Hawaiian shirts, khaki pants, tank tops, T-shirts, and one pair of ass shorts. You pushed away a few hangers to get to the back of your laundry only to spot a lost, two-piece costume that you vaguely remember wearing. It was a bralette and a short skirt lined with golden, glittering sequents and bells. You took the set off the hook, the item jingling with each stress placed upon it.

This was a secret no one knew—not even the closest of bodies were aware of your hidden, past career as a dancer. It's not like it was a bad thing; you weren't an exotic dancer, just an entertainer—a back up. Still, the thought of anyone finding out and possibly teasing you for it would possibly obliterate the masculine, dangerous, Devil Hunter front you put up.

You contemplated, weighed the chances of them finding it, and soon came to a conclusion that it was unlikely that they would rummage through your suitcase. You placed it under a casual pair of khakis and zipped the small case closed. You sighed and grabbed the surprisingly light bag and waltzed downstairs to unite with the group.

" 'Bout time, kid! I was getting ready to call a search party." You heard Dante say over the back of the worn, leather couch.

You scoff, a smirk on your lips as you let your eyes roll in annoyance.

"If you keep rolling your eyes, they'll get stuck back there—" Another taunt from Dante.

"Whatever you say, old fart." You replied with a snicker, which drew a few quiet chuckles from Nero, who was adjusting the collar of his button-up shirt.

Dante then glared at Nero: "Did you teach him that?" He asked, gesturing to your small figure behind the couch. "No wonder our innocent, little, demon babe is turning all rotten! Stop poisoning his mind!"

You felt the laughter bubble up in your chest when the two started to playfully arguing back and forth. They were adorable, even though they are known for their gruesome ways of killing and taking down demons.

You then heard a wise voice behind you: "Alright, you two; Settle down. We have to get going, or we'll miss our flight." It was V, who miraculously had something other than the leather coat and corset over his delicate frame. He still had his cane, even though he already had most of his energy restored to near perfected health.

The two stopped bickering and parted with a small chuckle and sigh. Soon, everyone was out the door with their bags in hand. After stuffing the items in the back and cramping the crowd in the car, you all were off to suffer a soon-to-come, two hour plane trip to a lone island.

After an embarrassing moment at the center with Dante, a frozen water bottle, and an attendant, you all hopped on the private jet (courtesy of Vergil). Clearly, bringing a solid water bottle still makes it a liquid, according to the attendants; it was completely dumb.

You sat next to V, laying your head on the man's shoulder. Even though he was a skeleton, his shoulder was oddly comfortable, and he didn't seem to mind lending his own body to you for resting. You drowned out to the sound of his lovely, scholarly voice that recited poems. You didn't understand a thing he was saying, but it took all of the edge off of your restless nerves.

You must've fallen asleep, for a gentle hand kept shaking your shoulder. "Hey...Wake up." It was that smooth voice again. Your eyes fluttered open, your lashes brushing your cheeks. You picked your head off of V's shoulder and rubbed your eyes before reaching to the sky and stretching your legs. You grimaced when your knee gave a sickening, loud ' _pop'._

"Have a nice nap, kiddo?" You heard Dante ask.

You smirked and took the hand that was held in front of you. "Slept like a baby."

"Snored like one, too." Dante added, heaving you up to your feet.

"Oh shush. You're one to talk." You added, patting his arm before walking away to retrieve your bags. "He has a point." Nero said, a shit-eating grin on his face. You smiled fondly when you heard bickering behind you as you left the plane, stepping down onto the run way.

When you arrived at the apartment, you took your bag and made a break for a room. "I call this one!" You waddled into the first room, the one with the nicest view. The bed was huge, big enough for four people. "Finders keepers..." You muttered, placing your bag on the bed.

You started to take out your clothes one by one, hanging them up in the closet. You were just about done until you went red-faced at what was at the bottom of your suitcase. It was the two-piece dance suit that you had been so anxious about. You were on your damn toes when security started going through your bag.

You held the piece up, gazing at it in the rays of the sun that came through the window. The bells jingled, and the sound of the door slamming open scared the shit out of you. You released the manliest of squeaks and held the item to your chest in attempt to hide it.

"Dude, just sayin' that we're all out on the beach if ya wanna join." Nero said, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with an amused smirk. "What's got you all tense, hm?" His gaze lingered on you longer than you would've liked. Then, a serious question came out of the young hunter's mouth. "Watcha hidin' back there?"

You froze up and turned you head over your shoulder. Nero was shirtless, and he was ripped. It was probably from all the demon slaying, but you couldn't help but let your eyes stay fixed upon him. "It's...nothing. Why you asking?" You retorted, your grip tightening on the clothes.

You couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of yourself. Your sexuality wasn't the problem. The crew already knew you were gay, but they didn't know that you were interested in all three (Dante, Nero, and even V) men. Each one was completely different, but they had their unique traits and qwerks that attracted you.

Dante was smug and blunt, but he was kind and caring; Nero was hot-headed and impulsive, but he was truly soft and loving. You knew when he cared, and it was obvious; V was quiet and mysterious, but he has a way with words and was surprisingly romantic. You couldn't choose, so you distanced yourself from all of them, but spilled tea to the ladies (which was a big mistake on your part).

"Ya seem really protective over that thing." Nero said, pointing a finger at you.

"And?" You questioned.

"Is it a thong?"

"No."

"A bikini?"

"No!"

"Sex toy—"

"Definitely not!" You huffed, shuffling over to the closet to tuck away the outfit.

Nero held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever ya say. I don't judge." He said before he departed to what you assumed was the beach.

You sighed and yanked out a white T-shirt and shorts and slipped into them before following in tow. You found the crew at the edge of the land: Dante and Nero were wrestling in the sea while V was sitting under the shade of am umbrella, reading his usual poetry. The man needed to get out in the sun, for he was basically ink on bleach-white paper.

You sat next to V, enjoying the heat and the ocean breeze. "Hey V," you said, turning your head over to the tatted, book-lover," why don't you get out into the water?" You propped yourself up on your elbows.

V lingered on the page, probably finishing the rest of the words. He slapped the book closed and turned his attention to you whilst easing down his sunglasses to the tip of his nose. "The sun does me no good. I just burn to a crisp, and not a good one, might I add." He explained with a small chuckle. "Why don't you join them?"

"I'm all pooped out," You half lied, placing your hands behind your head.

"Didn't you just sleep the entire time?" He questioned, raising both of his eyebrows.

"And sleeping makes me tired. Speaking of, time for another nap." You said, not wanting to explain the full truth. You turned on your side, and closed your eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

After a few moments of silence, you thought V bought the lie, but a small hum of speculation told you otherwise. "You know, you've been acting peculiar by the moment." V pointed out, shifting onto his stomach. You could feel his wandering eyes bore into your body. "You sure you aren't tired from dancing?"

The question made your blood run cold. How did he find out?! Your eyes shot open, and you turned your head backed to him, gaping like an idiot. "H-How...What are you talking about?" You cleared your throat, trying to keep your cool.

"You think I don't notice when you crank up music and start dancing? Plus, you practice right behind the couch..." V said, looking somewhat offended.

Your cheeks turned a bright pink, and your teeth worried upon your bottom lip. How could you not noticed V when you practice? Before you got the chance to apologize, V continued: "I must say... you're pretty good. What style of dance is it?"

You puffed your flaming cheeks and gazed down at your lap. You were deciding whether or not to spill all of the scalding hot tea, for you feared that you were going to get burned.

After a few minutes, V spoke up instead, noticing your worn appearance. "You can't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said with a shrug. "I don't judge."

That's the exact same thing Nero said, and you had little faith in those words. Knowing V, he was probably going to find out anyways. You inhaled deeply and released a gigantic sigh. "Exotic."

The answer didn't seem to take V off guard, but the smirk you saw was enough to tip you off.

"Look, I know that it's embarrassing, and I don't mind if you hate—"

"Can I see you perform?"

"Oh..."

That was something you weren't expecting. Out of all people, a scholarly, clean, proper, book-nerd wanted to see some dirty dancing. The though of those dark, green eyes traveling over your body while you make the little bells on your skirt jingle made a shiver go right down your spine. You shifted in your seat, resting on your side. "Of course. A warning, though: my performances aren't for the light-hearted."

V simply nodded and gazed off into the sunset, a look of content on his face. "I look forward to it." Your cheeks were dusted over with pink, which was hard to catch because of the orange hue of the sky. You sighed and slipped off your seat, making your way back to the suit. "Visit my room when the sun sets." You reminded the man.

You quietly stepped into your room, eyes nervously scanning the room. You were anxious — who wouldn't be? You were about to do your first, unauthorized, private dance for a close friend. What if he found it mockable? What if V labeled you as a slut? What if he told the others?

Your throat and chest clenched, causing a shortness of breath. You walked up to the closet and reached into the back, pulling out that damned outfit back out. You placed it on the bed and started to strip quickly, saving yourself from the possibility of being caught nude. Right when you were fixing the laces on your skirt, the door you thought was locked slammed open, revealing a wide-eyed Dante.

You shrieked and covered what you could with your arms. "Where'd ya learn to knock?!" You cried, soon diving for the blankets.

It took a while for the shock to settle in before a teasing grin made its way into Dante's face. "What's the special occasion, and am I invited?" He asked, waltzing over to your flustered form in his casual, lazy voice.

"Why did I have a feeling that you were going to say that?" You asked, avoiding his sultry gaze. You flinched when you felt his rough, calloused hands caress your soft, bare shoulder. The touch was enough to send a spike of energy down your arched spine. "Fine...bring Nero, too, since you're all so eager to see me perform."

"Perform? As in..."

"No! Just dancing! Dancing, Dante! Nothing more..." You muttered, huffing in annoyance. How dare he think you're a pleasure worker! Of course, you thought of yourself as a pleasure for anyone's eyes, but you would never give out free sex! No way!

"Just sit down...V is going to be here anyways." You said, shooing him off with a wave of your hand. You disappeared back in the closet and returned with a small remote. You walked up to him and grabbed his hand, slipping the item in his palm.

"What's this for, hm?" Dante hummed, gazing down at his little toy. You knew what he was thinking by the way his predatory eyes lingered on the bells your skirt clung to.

"Hold your horses, Dante. Just press the button and find out." You challenged, crossing your arms.

Pushing his thumb into the button, his expression showed his confusion. You assumed that he thought you were going to squirm around, suppress your sounds, legs giving out beneath you, but you just stood there as the lights dimmed and soft circles of light appeared before Dante's feet. Sensual, slow music started to play in the background, and you subconsciously swayed your hips, bells jingling like wind chimes in the soft, summer breeze.

"Not what I expected..." He started, licking his hips as you slowly placed a knee next to his thigh, creating another dip in the bed. "Does that mean I get a private show?" He asked, placing a hand on your thigh and slowly trailing it up to where his fingertips were pushing under your skirt.

You giggled, but soon turned hard-to-get. You swatted his hand away and turned your back. "Nope! You have to pay extra for that." You said, poking a button on the remote and turning the music off.

You left for the bathroom and intended to stay there to save yourself the embarrassment. It didn't take long for V to trail in, wearing his casual PJs. "I didn't expect to see you here, Dante." V said, taking a seat on the bed next to him. "Are you here for the show? I heard that your little crush was a pretty good dancer."

"

You're one to talk, V. You say that as if I haven't caught you staring at him a few times a day." Dante snickered, slipping a wink towards V.

"I suppose you're correct..." V had nothing else to say. He was caught, and he couldn't do anything about it. Liking you wasn't a shameful thing — it was quite the opposite, actually. He wished for you to be his, but his lack of social skills prevented him from progressing much.

Nero soon waltzed in, casting a confused glance in the room. "Whatcha doing in his room?" He asked, slowly stalking up to the edge of the bed.

"Just sit down and find out, kid." Dante said, scooting over, so Nero could sit down between him and V. Nero rose an eyebrow, but nodded, reluctantly sitting down. "I swear, if this is one of your—"

"Just shut up and listen. I promise that you'll like it..." Dante said, scrambling for the small remote that was snuggling right against the folds of the soon-to-be dirty sheets.

Dante pressed the button and the lights went dim, and slow, sensual music started to play, creating a sensual, sexy atmosphere. The lights drew across the floor, soon gathering at the center. The tunes slowed slightly before you stepped out, revealing your lewd attire.

A gasp came from V and Nero — mostly Nero — as their eyes ate up your appearance. You swayed your hips, arms stretched, fingers tickling the air and making the bells jingle to the beat. They slid down your form, slipping down the strings of your bralette and caressing your sides as you walked towards the trio, a sensual smile on your face. You started off with Nero, slowly crawling in to his lap. You placed your hands on his shoulders, earning the most flustered look from the boy.

Dante chuckled, whistling for his nephew. "Keep your cool, Nero. I can see you drooling!"

"S-Shut it, Old geezer..." Nero said, hands finding purchase on your hips. You shooed them away and leaned in to his ear, nipping at the lobe. "You can look, but don't touch...not until the song is over." You could feel him shiver beneath your touch.

You grinded against him, drawing out a stifled groan. Nero's fists were gripping the sheets. The fact that you had him turned into putty in your hands blew your confidence out the roof. You could hear your name uttered from his thin lips in what seemed like surprise. Your actions slowed when you felt something poke your inner thigh. You glanced down and noticed that the boy had pitched a tent in his pants.

You saw his red face, and grins started to infect the room— first Dante, then you, then a smirk from V. "Someone's happy to see me..." You teased, trailing a finger down his chest.

"S-Shut up..." That was all you could hear Nero mutter before you slipped off his lap to entertain your other guests.

You eyed the two that were left on your list, moving your hips to the music while you tried to make up your mind. You turned to V, who seemed to know that he was up next. You turned around and sat in his lap, your back against his chest. You slipped your hand around the back of his head and toyed with the raven strands, twirling them around your delicate finger.

You ground your hips, rolling them against his lap and drawing out an interesting, sensual sound from the quiet man behind you. "For such a book nerd, you're pretty naughty...~" You hummed, shaking your skirt-bells against his crotch.

"You my dear, are the most naughtiest of them all. You have no room to speak," his thick, deep voice made a lovely shiver go down your spine. You could almost imagine his fingers dancing along your sides, caressing your hips and pulling them back against his. The thoughts were enough to make a small moan break through your throat. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He dragged it on, nearly turning you into goo.

"Of course I am, darling... It's the only reason I do this." You replied quickly, slipping off of his lap and gazing towards Dante, was already dripping with utter need.

"C'mere, baby boy. Lemme see what you can do..." He taunted, whistling you over like your were a puppy.

You rolled your eyes, deciding to play along.

You got on your knees, fingers gripping the soft fluff of the carpet.  Your wiggled your hips from side to side as you strutted over to Dante, a smirk on your face. You squeezed between Dante's slightly parted legs and placed your hands on his inner thighs, palming them slowly.  You tilted your head up, tongue wetting your pink, plump, lips, staring into his lust-filled, baby-blue eyes. Your hands caressed everywhere that you could comfortably reach, purposely avoiding what Dante needed taken care of most: the ever growing passion in his pants.

From the way he bucked his hips at the slightest brush of your palm you could tell that his control was slipping away piece by piece. Dante was never one to control his urges; if he wanted it, he found a way to get it. You were purposefully depriving the hedonist of his needs -- a big mistake. You crawled into his lap and leaned in close, pressing your forehead against his. Gently rocking, you started to tease him: "What's wrong, Dante?" You asked in a purr, "Little kitty caught your tongue?" The small growl you received spurred you on further.

"Always knew that you were all bark-- no bite," you continued, treading on tremendously thin ice. "For all that gloating, is this all you can do? No comment, no nothing?" You grinded against him once more-- the straw that broke the camel's back.

He hoisted you up into his lap, making you yelp: "N-No touching!" That did not stop him. He held you captive in his iron-clad grip, reducing your plan to escape into pitiful squirms and whines. Your cheeks flushed with red when he took you by the thighs and spread them apart, revealing what was under the short skirt: a skimpy, laced, light thong -- your favorite one to be exact. All eyes were on you.

"Lookie here," Dante smirked, gesturing to your choice of wear, " You were planning this, weren't you?"

You shook your head, lying to yourself and to the men around you. You wanted to deny that you wanted all three of them to yourself. With this dance, you once told yourself, you could at least win one of them over, whether it be Dante (the obvious), Nero, or V. "C'mon now...Spill the beans already. The only reason you set this up was because you wanted to get laid." That accusation was merely what you thought of as a side benefit-- not the true reason. You didn't want to seem like a whore whose holes needed filling.

"You could've just asked, babe..." The bed shifted, and you glanced up, finding two sets of eyes: one bright blue, the other a dark green. Each of them were oozing lust-- the lust that you have caused. The only way to vent it out was for them to release it upon you. As much as you wanted it to happen, you soon became unsure thanks to Dante calling you out on it.

"That's not it!" You cried, catching Dante off guard. The cool fingers of Nero's human arm mixed with V's slender, delicate touch along your thighs made a shudder go down your spine. You arched off of Dante's chest, legs trembling: "I...I was planning to do this for you all from the start, but not for sex. There's just feelings of attraction that I can't explain..." Your eyes, watering with embarrassment, ducked down to your lap, trying to dodge the looks from the three males. The confidence that you once held high was now disappearing by the minute. Once something went wrong in what you thought was your flawless plan, you didn't know what to do. "I only learned how to dance for you...I'm not a whore, I swear!"

"We never once thought you were, darling," V said, slipping over to your side and wrapping his tatted arms around your sides. His full hips ghosted down the column of your neck, pressing gentle kisses against your supple flesh. "But, you do have a few _responsibilities_ you need to take care of before we further this conversation." His ringed fingers took a hold of your chin and tilted your head to the form of "responsibilities" you had under your belt. All of them were wanting-- lusting after you, and you secretly loved it; it was entirely your fault. You swallowed thickly and nodded your head, relaxing all the tense places in your body. Those cool hands felt much more pleasant that way. 

Goosebumps appeared on the flesh of your thighs when Nero reached up under your skirt and hooked his fingers around the strings of your garments, giving them a light tug. You got the message and lifted your hips, letting him slip the skimpy cloth down your legs, over your knees, and finally off of your feet. Your hardened length sprung free, making a tent where your skirt covered you. The cool air made you feel slightly vulnerable. "Look how cute you are: all spread out and flushed," You heard Dante comment from behind your reddened ears.

Two sets of hands reached for what was left of your clothes, but you stopped them in their tracks despite loving the sensation: "You all seem a little over dressed, and I don't think that's fair," you spoke, shooing the large hands away.

When you seemed too stubborn to budge, the three had no choice but to supply your demand. Nero was the first to get started: "Seems fair enough," he spoke, crossing his arms over each other and pulling his t-shirt above his head. You took the time to marvel at his well-developed abdomen. All that demon hunting paid off, for the man resembled chiseled stone. He was a _whole_ stud — better than just half of one. Out of curiosity, you reached out, the bracelets releasing a small _'chink chink'_ as you finally made contact with rock-hard abs. "You like what you see?" You heard Nero ask. Despite the red growing on your cheeks and spreading to your ears, you kept up with your movements, dipping your fingers into the crevices and tracing each bump. It was a _yes_ for you.

Soon, everyone was undressed except for you, who still had the trinkets and skirt on. The bra was missing, but they all agreed on letting you wear the noisy clothing, for they claimed that it made you "irresistible." Nero was prodding at your entrance with lube-slicked fingers, making you whine. No one has touched you in such a way before— not with such gentleness. You went sky-high when he slipped them inside. "A-Ah! Nero..." You groaned, legs spreading wider when you felt him curl the digits against your soft, supple walls.  It started with two fingers, then three, then four...

He was stretching you so wide. Of course, the three were nothing to scoff at. The demonic blood made them huge, which meant extra, amazing foreplay to get you prepared. "W-wait—! uwah..." Your hands left Nero's body and caressed your stomach, feeling so full when his entire fist slid in. "So full...I can't," you muttered, tipping your head back against Dante's chest. "Too much— mnh!" V stole your lips, swallowing your pitiful whimpers.

"You're taking it so well," Dante growled, calloused hands running over your flawless, soft skin, making you shudder. He glanced at Nero, and the two exchanged a few looks.After a few thrusts of Nero's fist, he slowly pulled it out, leaving you gaping and slick with lube. "Shit," you heard Nero curse as his eyes scanned over your wrecked hole, "fucking hot..." Your hole twitched and clenched over air at his praises. You lifted your knees, releasing a whine when Dante's fingers dipped in and spread you open for Nero. It was a special invitation.

V pulled away, giving you time to breathe. When you took in a breath, it hitched when you felt a round tip press against your opening. Even with all the practice and prep you received, it didn't amount to the sheer size of the young man before you. Your eyes rolled back when he sunk in deeper than any toy and stretched you wider than his fingers ever could. It was heaven— utterly blissful. You heard him mutter under his breath about how "tight and perfect" you were for him. No amount of prep could ever prepare you for what they were about to do to you. "Nero! Oh god..." You cried, fingers grasping and clawing at his forearms, leaving welts that quickly disappeared. Each thrust stabbed you deep— deep enough to make a bulge appear in your abdomen. It moved with each push forward and receded when he pulled back. "Huge...I'm going to...burst," you grunted, relishing the gentle kisses that V and Dante both left on your upper half.

"That's just half of it, babe," Dante whispered, lifting your hips up slightly. You felt something poke at your filled hole. No wonder Nero used his entire fist. In your opinion, he should've used both of his fists. When Dante started to push in, Nero stilled, making you feel the burn. Your eyes widened when Dante's impossibly huge length pushed past the resistance of your tight muscles and slipped in. You felt like you were dying, but something inside your jumbled head _loved_ it. "No...no, too much..." you mindlessly stuttered, "gonna...die." You were over exaggerating. You knew that the three weren't going to let you die in the middle of their fun. The bulge in your abdomen grew— doubled in size.

Your stomach grew and contorted with each thrust as if there was a sick alien trying to claw their way out. V's small kisses and touches did little to distract you from the immense burn and even stronger, more fierce pleasure. You could feel your guts shifting and straining against the intrusion, scrambling up your guts into a hot mess. Speaking of your guts, it felt as if they were being pulled out. Teary eyes glancing down, you spotted exactly that: your prolapsed cunt clinging onto the massive organs inside of you. You weren't going to be able to move for weeks.

Soon, V was obstructing your vision. He was straddling Nero's lap, facing you. Once more, the two inside slowed to a stop. You couldn't take much more— you were going to break. When you felt something else probe at your ruined hole, you released a whimper and grasped at Dante's forearms, which were wrapped around your midsection.

"You sure he can take it?" Dante asked, turning slightly serious. Nero's face seemed to copy Dante's.

V smirked, and pushed the tip in against the impossibly tight opening, causing your eyes to shoot wide. "A-ah..." A short cry left your throat, and your legs lifted up on instinct. Your vision went white when another pushed all the way in. The groans of the others around you were muffled. You broke, cumming all over your protruding mid-section. The tightness caused the others to groan softly around you. Your eyes were rolled back, body merely a meat sack, drool dripping down your chin.

When they started to move, your dick kept spurting impossible amounts of cum. The three began a pattern, two thrusting in when one pulled out, guaranteeing that you were always filled. The stimulation against your prostate was maddening. You were screaming, crying, hell— probably a fat, slutty mess.

Your prolonged climax seemed to climb up more than what you thought was possible. Your voice had given out, leaving you speechless when all three of them slammed in at once. With a growl, Dante came first, tipping over the domino for the others. They all filled you up to the brim with seed, making your stomach swell with their hot spunk.

You were on the edge of consciousness, dipping in and out of sleep, eyes threatening to shut close. You could feel the emptiness when they started to pull out one by one, leaving you gaping with cum pouring out like a waterfall in Dante's lap. With a soft kiss to the cheek, your body finally gave out.

"We broke him...I think—" Dante said, motioning to your sleeping, messy figure.

"You think?" Nero asked, panting harshly in the midst of his own recovery. "Look at him!"

After a few moments of Nero and Dante's bickering, you were bathed and cleaned out and put into a comfortable nest of blankets and fluffy pillows.

This was one hell of a vacation.  
  
  


 


	9. Vergil(3) x Cuddlist Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil meets a cute boy during one of his cuddling sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cuddlist's occupation is to give wonderful cuddles for those who are in need of them!

"You are a fool if you think I'm going there," Vergil's stern voice rang throughout the office of Devil May Cry. His strong arms were crossed over his chest defensively while a scowl marred his graceful features. Clearly, he was upset, but it wasn't about the usual: Dante demanded that Vergil take a break from all the demon fighting and poetry and indulge into more  _hedonistic_  activities.

"C'mon bro! You need to take a break, just for one day," Dante said, placing his hands on Vergil's bare shoulders. "You stay upstairs all day, and with me out on jobs most of the time, you basically live by yourself!"

"That is perfectly fine! It's not like you let me go out on my own anyways," Vergil growled, snapping his head to the side, gaze averted to the floor. He shooed off Dante's gloved hands with his and snatched his small book filled with poetry from the small table resting next to his hip.

"That's not what I meant Verge," Dante said, softening his tone, "Just come to this appointment with me, just this once. If you don't like it, then you won't have to go ever again." He was sincere— much too sincere for someone of the likes of Dante.

Vergil clenched his jaw, closing his eyes to avoid Dante's puppy-dog eyes. Dante might be a grown ass man, but he knew how to get to Vergil's cold heart, whether it be by blade or by a poorly-written poem. The elder could not keep his eyes closed forever and avoid his brother's begging, so he finally gave in. With a few fingers rubbing his temple and a loud sigh, he reluctantly nodded, causing Dante to release a cry of triumph: "Yes! Now let's go! You're scheduled for later this evening!" Dante grabbed his brother's wrist and tugged him to the door. 

"Dante! Let me go!" Vergil squawked, scrambling to retrieve his blue coat and Yamato. He had no clue that Dante was so eager for him to act at least somewhat normal in human society. When he finally got his arm back, he slipped his coat on and tugged the wrinkles from his cuffs. "When did you schedule this anyways?"

"Last month," Dante replied with his cheeky grin.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Vergil asked, shooting a dangerous glare at his younger twin.

"Stop asking questions, we're here," Dante whispered, pushing open a glass door and walking towards the lady at the counter. The pretty red-head at the front handed him a slip of paper -- a ticket of sorts-- and a small wink. When Vergil received the small note, he gazed back up with a confused expression. "That's your room number, hun. All the rooms are located down that hall," her florescent colored nail was aimed at a small passage next to a plastic plant, "Just go down there when you're ready."

Vergil gave a small nod and left the desk without uttering a word. He trailed back to the hallway, Dante long gone, and was met with two rows of colorful doors with numbers painted on them. He checked his little note:  _door 5._  He tread slowly through the halls, checking each of the doors. The only time he stopped was when he heard a deep, muffled chuckle from room 3. He quickly deduced that it was his brother. With a roll of his eyes, he continued down until he came upon his own room. The door was ajar, revealing part of the room. The wall was a vibrant purple with bright blue butterflies chasing each other around the room. It was much like a child's room. He pushed the door open and snuck in, and he found the cutest human yet; the boy even took his devil by surprise.

When you heard the door creak, you lifted up your head and smiled, finding your next client. You were so busy fluffing up the blankets and pillows that you almost forgot that you were on the clock! "Hello there! You must be Vergil!" You remembered when a man by the name of Dante came looking for you. You owed him a favor, so you were open to anything he requested. He wanted you to service his brother, who was apparently "having a social crisis," Dante had said. When the man confirmed your suspicions, you placed the fluffy pillow that you were holding down and walked up to him, holding out your hand for a shake. You told him your name, and you could see the hesitance in his eyes. His hand, when he gripped yours, was cold, but strong. Up close, you began to notice, he was strikingly handsome. Although he looked exactly like Dante, the way Vergil carried himself gave him an entirely new look.

"Is this your first time here?" You asked, already assuming the answer. 

"Yes," his voice was icy, like his appearance, and deep. You were going to enjoy today. "My brother forcefully dragged me here."

You released his hand and walked over to a separate room, "Ah yes, Dante?" His eyebrows rose at that cursed name. "He seems to be a regular here if he isn't at Love Planet, so I see him often."

"Sounds like him," Vergil followed you, placing his beloved Yamato next to the bed.

"So first, we will go over what you are comfortable with, and the general rules about this place, maybe even a little history if you want me to bore you to death," you said, taking out a pen and clipboard, "Let's begin."

You sat down and had a small chat with him, which sounded like the first one Vergil's had in years. You could tell how inexperienced he was with social cues, for your calming smiles did nothing to lift him out of his serious mood. Dante was correct: his brother was socially challenged. But, that was okay! You decided that you were going to be patient with him! You took important note about his speech. All he seemed to talk about was how horrid his brother and other "humans" were, nothing about himself.

"Your brother seems like a pain, but I want to hear more about you," you said, scribbling down a few more notes, "What are your interests?"

Vergil seemed to go blank at the question. "Surely, there must be something that you like," you said, pushing a little harder.

"Well," he began, "red wine and William Blake are some of my favorite pass times."

"William Blake-- as in, the poet?" You asked, a big grin on your cheeks, " I enjoy his works as well! He makes me question life itself..."

 _'Finally, an intellectual among these mongrels,'_ Vergil's demon whispered, tail swishing side to side with ambition,  _'He's beautiful, intelligent, and his hips are wide-- perfect for bearing our children.'_ Vergil's cheeks turned a little pink from the analytical comment. You were perfect, indeed. 'You heard him, Dante comes here on the regular, and it would be a shame if such a perfect mate was to be wasted. Make haste, Vergil,' the demon let out a final hiss before falling into silence.

"Now that I know about your interests and boundaries, we can get started!" You said with a small giggle, placing the pen and board down, "You can leave your coat in this room, if you wish, and take off your shoes. The bathroom is the next door to your right if you ever need to go." You escaped from the empty room and was brimming with excitement before you could reach the bed. "We can rest in any position you want to," you said softly, sitting on the side of the bed and patting the space beside you. You knew the first time was awkward-- double-entendre intended-- so you didn't expect much from the cold man before you.

You lay on your side while he sat with your back towards you. His coat was off, revealing his god-like arms... _god_ , those arms. You have never found another man's arms so enticing: he had lean biceps and strong forearms-- not too vein-y. You let your imagination slip past what was considered appropriate: you had just woken up from a night of fun, hips pleasantly sore. Next to you, Vergil was sitting on the side of the bed, scratch marks down his arms and toned back--

Your name was called, drawing you out of your short-lived fantasy.

Your cheeks were tinted with red after realizing that the man you were fantasizing about was right before you, facing you with a smirk on his stupidly handsome face: "P-Pardon me?" You asked, completely missing what he had said.

 _'He wants you, Vergil. Just look into his eyes!'_ The demon cried,  _'He is entranced. Take him right here!'_

Patience, Vergil cooed to his little demon, I will claim him as mine in due time...

"Nothing at all," Vergil said, soon laying on his side, facing you. He was dangerously close.

You moved to where you were pressed flush against him, arms wrapped around his figure. "Just let me know if you're uncomfortable," you whispered, raking your fingers through his soft, snow white locks. Eventually, Vergil started to get comfortable: he wrapped an arm around your waist and lay his head snug against your chest. You trailed your gentle touch up and down his arm, a content look on your face. Vergil was in desperate need of touch, and you could tell. Despite being intimidating, you could see the infantile curiosity in his blue eyes.

The hour mark passed by quickly, like the blink of an eye. You were in utter bliss: warmth surrounded you, and Vergil's calming scent of old books and green tea occupied your senses. You barely registered the soft kisses and nibbles being placed upon your neck --  _barely_. "M-Mnh...?" You gazed down at the white fluff of hair, a small confused moan slipping from your lips. Something wet and warm trailed up the side of your throat before tapering off into kisses along your jaw. The child-like lightness in the air soon melted into something completely adult. The air became heavy, and your face filled with blood. "Vergil..."

Hearing his name, Vergil pulled up, revealing lust-ridden eyes with a bit of fang in his smirk. Were you dreaming? You had to be-- such a preserved man would not let loose on an innocent soul such as yourself. You reached out and caressed his cheek, feeling the soft flesh beneath your small thumb. Something was in the air that made you all hot and impulsive. Your insides suddenly ached with a need-- a need to be filled; your skin was burning from beneath, begging to be touched. 

 _'Look at him: being all hot and bothered over your pheromones,'_ Vergil's demon piped up,  _'He's irresistible...'_

"Shh," He cooed, placing a gloved hand over yours,"Don't fret, it's just me. Just let it happen."

"But Vergil," you began, tugging at the hem of your office-brand shirt, "It's so hot. What's wrong with me?" Small pants left your plump, pink lips-- lips that were left in need of Vergil's. Your mind was a messy soup of incoherent thoughts-- an alphabet soup. The fact that you had zero explanation for your sudden case of horniness made said soup less enjoyable.

"Nothing's wrong, just a healthy, young, submissive creature," Vergil said, hands placing themselves on your shoulders and pressing your back into the squishy mattress while he hovered over you, hot breath ghosting down your cheek.

"Help me, Vergil," words left your lips before you could even comprehend what you were saying," make it go away."

As demanding as you were, Vergil couldn't resist finding your helpless state adorable. He could almost envision it now: your small body wrecked, eyes rolled back, mouth ajar, tears and drool covering your face, a sloppy mess between your spread thighs and your abdomen swollen with his clutch-- his children. As the saying goes,  _'if you can see yourself doing it, you can do it.'_

He took a hold of your shirt and dug his nails in the fabric. In a flash, the shirt was torn open, leaving you exposed to the alpha's eye _. 'Look at him, Vergil. His flesh is unmarked and yours for the taking,'_ the demon was getting more eager each moment. It would be a matter of time until his demon decided to take the reigns. Surprisingly gentle hands claimed your sides, rubbing circles into the bones of your hips, while his lips never stopped placing kisses down your jaw and neck. A growl rang throughout the premises, but it didn't alarm you-- not one bit. It was as if you already knew.

Your pants were soon long forgotten, strewn across the room. Your length was straining against the material of your boxers. You gasped when you felt sharp teeth sink into your flesh, drawing rivers of blood. The scent of copper made you dizzy-- unfocused. Your quivering arms wrapped around Vergil's neck, fingers fisting strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Through the fog clouding your mind, you opened your mouth to speak: "I believe that you're a little over dressed, Vergil," you spoke, tongue poking out to lap up the small droplets of blood that traveled down to his chin. Usually, the sight of blood would've alarmed you, but it looked so damn good on the male before you-- it suited him, dangerously so.

No words were spoken when he pulled back to remove his gloves with the fangs that hid behind his thin lips. Your once shy hands moved towards his vest and tugged down the zipper, eyes hungry for what was lying beneath.

You got exactly what you were craving for when the best finally fell down his shoulders: his front was rippling muscle, and your fingers relished every dip and bump you ghosted over. You leaned up and latched your lips on the edge of his cravat, giving it a small, teasing tug. His eyes traveled down to yours, and you could see the slightest hint of amusement hidden in those orbs. His hands fingered through your soft hair while a purr left his throat: "Such a bold, creature, you are," he hummed, leaning down to place a kiss on the corner of your mouth.

You whined softly and claimed his lips before he could pull away, letting his cravat slip from your grasp. His lips were softer than the fluffy pillows beneath your body-- soft and tender. You parted your greedy lips when you felt his tongue slip over your bottom lip. His strong arms traveled around your waist and held you flush against his bare chest in an intimate, loving embrace. No matter how many kisses you received, you simply couldn't get enough. You squeaked when you were pressed back up against the blankets. The cravat was long gone, and his pants were the last to go. 

You glanced down, wanting to see what you were dealing with, and your eyes widened: the tent pitched in his pants was huge. You've never witnessed such a monster before, and your expression showed. "You look as if you've seen a monster," Vergil said, noticing your dumbfound expression.

"And you act as if you haven't seen one," you said, lifting your knee to rub against the lump in his pants.

"Well, since I live with it, I get used to it," Vergil smirked, grinding his hips against your leg.

Your hands dipped down and palmed the tent before you teasingly pulled down the zipper. You licked your lips when you saw his impressive length spring from the confinements of his pants.  Vergil never struck you as the commando type, but it was convenient for your current situation. You wiggled yourself out of your boxers and tossed them away, a smirk on your face. Vergil's demonic pheromones had already messed with your brain.

You got on your knees, twitching in anticipation, with your hands reached back to spread your cheeks. You could hear a dangerous growl coming from behind your shoulder. "Fill me Vergil...it's so hot," you whined, wiggling your hips.

You made a confused noise when something rough rubbed against your hips. Glancing down, you saw claws holding your hips up to a glowing pelvis. A burning hot chest pressed against your back and a long tongue dragged over the teeth marks Vergil had left behind moments before. The last logical brain cell hidden amongst the hazy clouds screamed that you needed lube to take him in, but it was swept away when you felt the tip catch your hole. "V-Vergil!" You cried as he slowly pushed against you until your hole gave in. He was huge; that was the first coherent thought that crossed your mind, but the burn was nothing unpleasant. His throbbing length pressed against every sensitive spot inside, making you squirm and tremble beneath his divine form. Your own length strained against your stomach, begging to be touch, and you wanted to relieve some of the pressure. When your hand traveled down, it brushed up against your stomach, which bore an obscene bulge from Vergil's mighty cock.

You caressed the bulge, making him growl. It twitched when Vergil ground his hips further against your ass. "Vergil...ah...Is that...?" A small purr answered your suspicions, and that's when Vergil decided to start thrusting. He didn't start off slow, either; he began to pound you into the mattress, drawing scream after pleasurable scream from your puny form. His claws dug into your flesh, drawing more blood to splatter onto the lightly colored sheets below.

Tears rolled down your cheeks and drool came down your chin. After blinding thrusts, Vergil started to become sloppy, hips stuttering and rolling against your ass until an ocean of hot cum flooded your intestines. You came along with him, tearing holes into the sheets with your nails. You collapsed, crumbling to pieces, below Vergil, who made an entire mess out of your human form. You enjoyed the small twitches against your prostate while you sat in the afterglow. You half expected him to pull out, but he pressed flush against you, drawing a perplexed groan from your bruised lips.

"V-Vergil?" You croaked, glancing back to see what was wrong.

Despite being in devil form, you could see the determination in his eyes. You were about to ask another question until you felt something press against your entrance. You yelped and tried to move away, but Vergil's claws slammed you down, holding you in place. The lump pushed until your filled hole spread to accept it. It traveled down until it was lodged impossibly deep inside of you. It was soft and squishy, yet sturdy enough to retain a circular shape, like a giant fish egg of some sorts.

You released another moan when you felt another roll in tow. Your eyes rolled back, and your hands came to your stomach to feel the lumps the eggs created. The only thought that rang through your skull was about how full all six eggs made you. You whined when Vergil pulled out, semen flowing from your gaping hole and staining the sheets. You fell onto your side, clutching your swollen stomach.

Vergil was back in human form, panting as if he ran an entire marathon. His eyes glazed over your pitiful form, a smirk on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asked, placing himself behind you and slipping a hand over your swollen tummy.

Your eyes closed, and all you could do was stretch your lips in a lazy smile: "Amazing."


End file.
